Fallen Angel, Silent Priestess
by yami no ako
Summary: What would have happened to the Card Captors if Sakura card arc had never happened? What if someone more powerful had released what had been prophesized to bring about the world's downfall? Well, FASP is that story. It is NOT going to stay PG long. It
1. Episode One

Body FALLEN ANGEL, SILENT PRIESTESS 

SHI NO TSUKIMITSU 

{DEATH OF MOONLIGHT} 

SAKURA: 

Dancing away in this world filled with agony 

Makes me feel so alone... Then I 

Think of those things that make me feel whole! 

Dancing away... the death of moonlight shines! 

Shadows dancing on a pinkish ray of light 

I always, always, always feel alone! 

Sakura holds up her Star Staff and the cards come to stand by her. 

SYAORAN: 

Lying again and again, I never thought I'd feel this way before 

What's done is done and we cannot fix it! 

Flying away on a cloud sounds so far away 

I used to think life had a happy ending but now... 

I can see that the world will come tumbling down 

But now that I know, I can say, I wish I never knew! 

Syaoran holds up his double-edged sword and the cards come to stand by him. 

TOMOYO: 

Life isn't wonderful, I know that that's true 

Dancing away of a cloud of dead moonlight! 

Why did the moonlight die? I know, oh, I know... 

Life is a precious, flitting butterfly, and it doesn't go away 

But now that I know half my life's been in vain 

I must say, for me it's a CURSE! 

Tomoyo stands against a shadowy purple backround holding a wand topped with a violet star. 

FALLEN ANGEL, SILENT PRIESTESS 

Disclaimer: No I do not own the original CCS characters. Blah, blah, blah and yadda yadda. 

Episode One 

Lights of the Past 

Darkness of the Future 

"Power." a golden-auburn head poked out of a tree. "Betrayal." Memories flitted through the girl's head, catching her at a vulnerable moment. 

A boy. Messy chestnut locks that fell over his blank, without emotions, amber eyes. A sword. Power. A green aura. He had betrayed her. 

Shadows flickered across the night on gilded wings, eager to make the world dark again. Light stood alone, filled with sorrow and hatred. 

Happiness had been vanquished from the eerie village that was Tomoeda years ago. And it had stayed that way. It still was that way. 

Nothing was the same way it had been eight years ago. Eight long years, filled with sorrow, betrayal, anger, hatred... 

What was hope? Many had given up on it. Kinomoto Sakura was one of them. Hope was something that always failed you. That people said to try to cheer you up. 

Hope was something that never came through. Never, in a million years. Darkness was solitary, safe, because there was no hope. Hope was a fickle emotion, it always toyed around with your mind... 

...And then it didn't come through. 

She wiped a tear out of a brilliant emerald eye. She scolded herself thoroughly. Tears were a sign of weakness, they showed you were vulnerable. 

Kinomoto Sakura was far from vulnerable. 

***** 

A shadowy image focused, becoming clearer. A girl held a small pendant up to the darkening sky, but the shadows still roamed. The staff of the stars came out. 

But it didn't do any good. If this was indeed the future, it was not a nice one. Many omens of things to come had passed through eighteen year-old Yamino Shimi's mind. 

They all came true. 

Shimi was a sorceress, one who posessed extremely strong magics. Darkness flowed within her very blood. She was the sorceress to begin the prophecies. 

She would be the sorceress to end them. 

For centuries, clans of magic had taken the route of outcasts; abandoned and unwanted. They had grown strong, powerful, through this thin sheet of deception. 

They had focused their strong powers in order to create a Way for themselves. The Way of sorcerors and sorceresses and other magic users had been prophecised of years before it happened. 

The Yamino clan was one of those old clans, dark and mighty. They liked to think no powers were beyond them. 

But that was not Fated to be true. 

***** 

Ripples flowed beneath the surface. The ancient prophecies threatened to come through now. But that was good for Hayashibara Tsukimi. 

Shadows danced amidst the darkened villa that was her home. Long white hair flowed on deeply tanned shoulders. She would show them what is to be. 

If the prophecies rang true, this was the beginning of this dimension's downfall. Tsukimi made bright stars go out, she tried to eclipse the rays of the sun. 

But she didn't need to. It would be done for her. The prophecy spoke of a girl who was "Ying" and another "Yang" who were the balances between good and evil. 

If this balance were to be broken, disaster would befall upon this world. 

Ying, the force of light, and Yang, the force of darkness, were not allowed to meet. 

Yet it was hard to stop their meeting, for no one knew the identities of either. Each generation a "Ying" and a "Yang" appeared, true to the prophecy. 

And so far, they had not met. But they may be fated to finally meet. Tsukimi knew that was true, and so she prepared. She prepared her powers, stored them away so they would be there when she needed them. 

But she wasn't ready yet. A strong power still reigned free, powered by an ancient One that had been "Yang". True magic was hard to find, for it was either already captured or hidden. 

Tsuskimi would find this strong power. She would find it, or destroy this world before its time. 

***** 

Power, that was what he trained for, and what he was "destined" to achieve. 

It was what he both admired and detested. It had brought him closer to himself and then it had jerked him away. He did not know whether to hate it or admire it so he did neither. 

A strand of chestnut hair fell in his eye and he absentmindedly blew it away. It just fell back. It was as persistent as he was. 

"Master Li." a strong voice echoed in the vast depths of his training room. He picked up a pendant and stopped his thoughts. "I am ready." 

A man walked over by him, a long broadsword concealed within a sheath. "Then let it commerce." 

Li Syaoran pulled out his pendant, holding it in front of him he concentrated. A long chinese-style longsword appeared in his hand. he clutched the dark green embroidery-embossed handle tightly and signaled to begin. 

Slash. Parry. Strike. Lunge. Hit. Miss. The deadly and lethal dance of fencing began. 

Parry. Lunge. Feint. Swords locked in combat and clashed mercilessly. 

Strike. Blow. Miss. Block. Slash. Onward and onward the two continued their deadly dance, articulating complicated moves in seconds. 

Hit. Miss. Lunge. Feint. Strike. Slash. The battle was still going, the deadly fight weaving an immense tapestry of whirling swords. 

Feint. Jump. Scatter. Recollect. Dodge. Miss. Hit. Strike. The battle was just beginning to grow one-sided. The deadly clash of swords beginning to dwindle. 

Strike. Slash. Hit. Slash. Strike. The battle was truly one-sided, Li Syaoran beginning to win out. 

Slash. Clatter. The broadsword had been knocked out of its wielder's hands, clattering harmlessly to the ground. 

"You have triumphed yet again Master Li." the other man said, bowing gracefully. 

"It was a good fight." Syaoran said finally, bowing to meet the other man. "May the powers of lightning guide your route." 

"And may the One with the sword vanquish your foes." the man automatically replied. "You are truly the chosen One prepared to deliver us of evil." 

***** 

"She has a determined spirit indeed. But does she have what it takes to pass the Judgment?" a voice echoed in the black painted room of Kinomoto Sakura. 

Shadows parted to reveal what seemed to be a golden lion plushie. But Cerberus was more than what he seemed to be. 

"The Judgment. Does Yue have the respect to appoint her? Or shall he delay the Judgment forever?" Cerberus wasn't sure. Knowing Yue, it would take a miracle for him to accept anyone as Master. 

But back to the most important question. Did Sakura have the power and skill? Cerberus had been asking himself that for years. Ever since the lull in capturing the cards he had asked himself that. 

To be Card Master you must have a lot power, determination, bravery, skill, and love. Could Sakura do it? She had changed a lot in the past eight years, going from a happy preteen to a dark and moody teenager. 

Was the "new" Sakura still eligible? She wasn't Clow, that was for sure. But Cerberus knew that, given time, Sakura could be the same way she was again. And the Chinese Gaki might want to come back too. 

***** 

Twilight. With the coming of dusk all was dark again. Shadows crouched and leaped as a female appeared in the darkness. 

Short auburn hair tied back with a darkish indigo ribbon and matching eyes. Yamino Dokumi crouched down as she anticipated the arrival of her twin. 

A bolt of pure black lightning cracked through the sky as a storm began to rage. Dokumi smiled slowly. She was approaching. 

Wispy shadow clouds formed and more lightning crackled. A form began to appear on one of the clouds and an eerie song filled the air with terror. 

A short midnight-black haired girl walked off the cloud, floating on nothingness for a second. Bloodred eyes appeared under messy bangs and a bloodred ribbon held back some of the girl's messy hair. 

Dark power crackled in the air as the girl raised her arms. Almost automatically a whirling tornado appeared under the girl's black booted feet. 

A red leather jacket concealed a black midriff top and slinky black bellbottoms were on the girl's long legs. 

She appeared to be pretty short, only about five foot five. But an aura of doom seemed to encompass her entirely within its borders and a smirk was on her naturally bloodred lips. 

"Shimi..." her twin's name disappeared out of Dokumi's mouth. Shimi had arrived. "What is the news?" she began her query, not even bothering to ask her twin how she was doing. 

Because Dokumi already knew. She had a mighty psychic bond with her twin, allowing her to read the dark haired girl's thoughts and respond accordingly. 

So she had already asked how the girl was doing. 

***** 

Loneliness. That darkly posessed void of nothingness that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Possibly farther. For the mind of this jet black haired girl, it was all loneliness. Fear. Love. Hatred. 

For Daidoujii Tomoyo knew that her eternal love would never love her. If her love continued along the dark path she seeked, she would never love again. 

Betrayal and deception haunted her inner regions as she struggled to be at peace with herself. Nothing was ever "happy" for Daidoujii Tomoyo. Nothing would ever be "happy". She used to hide under a mask... 

...But the mask cracked. Shattering into bits and pieces, Tomoyo had never bothered to pick it up. Life stretched on before her, yet she couldn't seem to let her love go. 

Power stretched out before her, trying to encompass her in its icy void. But she couldn't let it. She couldn't forget Sakura. She still loved Sakura, even though Sakura didn't love her back. 

Tomoyo was torn, torn between telling Sakura and letting it go. If she told Sakura, Sakura would either love her out of pity or just shove her out of her life completely. Sakura had already basically thrown Tomoyo out of her life. 

***** 

Darkness. It was all there was, and it stretched out encompassing the horizon as far as the eye could see. Beautiful houses, plants, parks, all black. 

It was as if someone had taken a paint brush and literally painted the whole city black. It suited its inhabitants. Dark and lonely, the citizens of Tomoeda were safe and secure in their world of darkness. 

Power came to those who searched for it and treachery and deception were what the inhabitants did best. Years ago many people had lived there, being happy and safe with light and love. 

But it had all changed. Just as suddenly as it had grown happier, the town's people grew nasty and cruel, cold and inconsiderate. 

It isn't really fair in a situation like this to lay all the blame on one person, but it is true that all this happened because of the mental state of one person. 

That one person was Kinomoto Sakura. Normally a beautiful ray of light, Sakura had changed into a dark and moody teenager, threatening to kill if you mentioned one name. 

Li Syaoran. 

Li Syaoran had been a Chinese exchange student who stayed for about a year. Then, as suddenly as he had come, he left. Heartbroken, Sakura vowed never to love again. 

She still lives to keep that vow. 

Now a sad and depressed teen lives in place of a happy and loving ten year-old. Fate is indeed cruel to Tomoeda. Very cruel. 

***** 

Fiery blasts of light erupted from a closed door, shattering the wall across from it into pieces. A blast of water extinguishes the fire and douses the light. 

A sword point sticks out of the wall and a hand reaches out to pull it back in. 

Such is the life of watching a closed door in the Yamino training hall. 

A blast of raw dark electricity cracks down the door, leaving a raven haired girl visible. 

Red robes clothed her and black rune markings were etched on to the waist of the robes. Bloodred eyes stared out from a pale, almost white, face. 

An auburn haired girl stands next to her, clothed in blue-silver robes. Identical black runes are etched into her waist. Auras of crackling electricity are present on their still forms. 

The raven black haired one lunges at another girl with blonde hair swirling on her face. The blonde screams in pain and clutches her chest, where crackles of lightning remain. 

Power is evident in all three females, a trio of swords on the floor. It is quite safe to assume they are related. They are. 

The Yamino sisters stand before you, pupiless eyes alight with inner fire. An older female steps in through the empty doorway. 

"Shimi-san. Try not to burn down the door next time." their mother, Yamino-Kourino Himeko scolds her black haired daughter, who merely stares back, face impassive. 

Himeko sighs. It's hard to scold someone who acts so much like you. 

***** 

Morning shines upon the bedroom of Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura yawns, pulls back her covers, and jumps out of her bed. Like always, Sakura is in the mood for gymnastics. 

Throwing back her head of curls, Sakura straightens her composure. She grabs a hairbrush and begins the tedious exercise of brushing her hair. 

Now straightened a bit, her hair reaches down to her waist, setting off her figure perfectly. Energetic emerald eyes peer out at her surroundings. 

Stifling a yawn, she rips off her pajamas and grabs her blue and black school fuku. Her long legs go into the skirt, she pulls it up as it goes along. The arctic blue shirt goes over her head. 

A black sailor collar is pulled over her head to rest firmly over her shoulders. The indigo blue tie on the front of the collar is adjusted and she grabs her backpack and runs down the stairs. 

"Otou-sama. Ohayo." she greets her father, Fujitaka and kisses him on the cheek, standing on tiptoe. She sits down at the table and eats her hot cakes, smiling appreciatively. 

She grabs her car keys and rushes out to the door. "Gotta go check out the campus of Konsakura college. Ja ne!" Sakura is eighteen, going into college at Konsakura. 

Her father nods. "Remember to take your luggage Sakura-san." he yells after her. Sakura is a bit absentminded about those things. 

Sakura checks her trunk. "I did otou-sama!" she yells back, jamming the key into the ignition. Slamming her foot on to the gas pedal, her car drives off into the distance. 

Fujitaka wipes a tear out of the corner of his eye. Sakura is going to stay on college campus instead of at home. He is going to miss his daughter a lot. 

***** 

Starlight. What seems to be mystical isn't really. Everyone says to wish upon a star. When you do, nothing happens. So what is the point of it? To raise your hopes falsely? 

Hayashibara Eriol doesn't know. And that is why he is not all-powerful. Eriol is a mighty sorcerer. He trains within the Hayashibara Clan, one of the Five old clans of Magic. 

The Five old clans of Magic are Hayashibara, Yamino, Amamiya, Li, and Kageno. Each clan is all-powerful in its own way. 

Hayashibara, in the way of evil and demon magic. Kageno, in the way of shadow magics. Yamino, in the way of death and darkness. Li, in the power of the Elements. Amamiya, the spirits and the sixth sense or the inner eye. 

Those powers are not subject only to those given them, Yamino can do Elemental magic and Amamiya can do darkness. But you are best off using, or at least beginning, with your clan's special Magic. 

Eriol was preparing his attack, readying his plans. He was going to steal the cards created by Clow. It wouldn't be easy. The two who captured them trained seperately, but that was Eriol's mission. 

Every member of the clan Hayashibara had their own separate mission or they were part of one. The most powerful led the missions and the others joined them. 

It was not a fun thing to do. The missions were often long and boring, you couldn't accomplish it... 

But under the rule of their new leader, Tsukimi, they were hoping to change that. To make it easier to accomplish what they set out to do. That wouldn't be easy. 

But they thought they could do it. 

***** 

"Kano, Kania, Kate, Keino," the doorman kept going through the list of names. "Ah here it is. Kinomoto." He smiled at Sakura, who waited politely until he gave her the maps to the campus. 

Then she dashed off, leaving nothing but dust behind. "Kids these days..." the doorman mused, shaking his head and laughing it off. 

Sakura smiled. She was going to stay at campus during college and hopefully forget Li Syaoran. But she didn't know if she could. 

Li Syaoran was an important part of the Clow cards. He still held a few of them. Earthy still remained uncaptured, but it would come when it was ready Sakura was sure. 

She was using Theater as her major because it involved acting and dancing, both of which Sakura was sure she still loved. After all, she had taken sessions of both before, so it wouldn't be that different combining them. 

She dashed off again, remembering she still needed to get her things out of her car trunk. So much for moving in to her dormitory quickly and efficiently. 

***** 

{HOW ARE THINGS GOING?} a voice resounded throughout the continuum of space we live in. Farther out than Pluto, this tiny planet had a life of its own. 

"Perfectly fine my liege. They do not suspect, so we shall do it with ease." a woman dressed in a fancy red and gold soldier's uniform stood at the edge of a shadowed room with a red lipped smirk clearly visible on her face. 

{THAT IS GOOD. ARE YOU READY TO PRECEED?} the voice resonated again, leaving us to only wonder who was creating it. "Hai I am ready. I am more ready than I have ever been." 

That smirk again. 

{GOOD. PROCEED WITH OUR PLANS TO MAKE EARTH OUR SILENT STAR.} If voices could smile, this one would be smiling now. 

The woman bowed and disappeared in a spark of red and gold light that looked suspiciously like fireworks. 

The planet Ashitarii was unknown for a good reason. It was pure evil and its aura radiated that evil. No people should ever have stepped foot there. 

But some did. They were called there by the ancient spirit of Ashitarii and so they went. No one knew of Ashitarii and its inhabitants preferred it stay that way. 

Forever. 

***** 

Li Syaoran smiled slowly, realizing why he sensed a strong power. Another power was reching its maximum capacity. Soon it would be released. And that would mean he would be free of the gilded cage he lived in. 

Free to spread his wings, for he knew the powers would chose a place of strong magic and he figured it would be Tomoeda. Tomoeda, he would finally get to see Sakura again. 

Kami-sama, he missed her so much. And now he would see her smiling face again. He would get to see his beloved Ying Fa again. 

Maybe Earthy would finally arrive and the Judgment would commence. Yue... His idol, and a symbol of his moon power. And Cerberus would go back to being the Golden-Eyed Guardian Beast of the Seal. 

He wondered what Sakura looked like now. Strange, he somehow knew she had changed her hair. Kami, if he went to Tomoeda, he would be in college. 

Could he truly dream of spreading his wings and make it happen? Was his heart in the right place? Was this his destiny? It had to be. 

Because he knew his destiny was to truly began when he set foot on Tomoeda soil once again. 

***** 

Ancient spells woven throughout time guarded the hidden palace of Yamino Kaze. Powers far beyond comprehension had been stored here, awaiting their release. And it was to come soon. 

Very soon. 

Dark powers flowed within the ancient runes inscribed onto the gate way. Because history was about to be made. 

Because the mold of destiny was to finally be fulfilled. A shattering sound resonated through the palace. An intruder ran free. 

Not inhibited at all by the traps set throughout the palace, Hayashibara Tsukimi ran through the palace corridors, looking for the main source of this mighty power. 

A golden door stood before her. She grabbed the handle tightly and pulled in open. The sight before her made her gasp. 

Power flowing all about the room and one lone pedestal stood in the center of the room. On it was a black book with violet runes sketched on it. 

Tsukimi couldn't understand the runes, for she had not trained in the lore of the Yamino clan. This was created by a Yamino clan member, and so it had been written in their ancient runes. 

Yamino Kaze was one of the most powerful sorceresses to ever walk the earth. Her final resting place was not of this dimension. It was the ancient city of the night that was known to the Yamino clan as "Ni Dai". 

Many forbidden myths surrounded this place. Was it of earth? Was it of another dimension? No one knew where it was because it was hidden from sight and those who went there and actually came back never spoke of it. 

Tsukimi walked over to the pedestal, trembling all over, and reached out to grab the book. She held it in her hands and chanted, 

"Powers of sorcery known to me... 

I ask you to make this book for me... 

Fear not the wind, 

Fear not the air, 

Fear not the flame, 

Fear not the water, 

Fear not the earth, 

Fear not death, 

Fear not life, 

And destiny is set in stone... 

Give up the powers, 

Ying and Yang!" 

A terrible explosion shook the ground around her and all colors of light erupted from the book. 

The cover opened to reveal fifty cards of magic, each glowing brightly. Tsukimi picked up the first one and read its name, 

"Shadow." 

Instantly all power around her ceased. The cards all glowed a shimmering black and they flew out of the book. 

Jutting this way and that, they flew through the roof and went off in search of a place in which they should be found by other sorcerers and sorceresses. 

The book flashed in Tsukimi's trembling hands and disappeared also, to thesame place. 

Tsukimi shook violently and screeched, a terrible sound heard for miles. The powers were released and were in need of capture. 

This was not good. It did not bode well in Tsukimi's mind. She figured it was an accident. 

But it was no accident. It was Fated to happen and so it happened. Nothing would ever be the same again now that the wheel of Fate was set in motion. 

Ever. 

***** 

The End. 

For now at least. 

So what did you think of FASP Episode One. I thought it was pretty well-done myself. I hope I didn't steal anything from anyone, if I did I'm not aware of it. 

The desire to write this was inspired by the fanfics Dimensions, The New Trials, and The New Cards. I happen to luv those fics. 

The New Trials can be found at [Wish for a Star][1], a well done site. Visit that if in need of enlightenment. And remember, figure out the identities of Ying and Yang. I'll spill eventually, but if you figure out them and email them to me and they are correct I'll place you in the story somehow. Hee hee. Or I'll do something you want in the story. 

Ja ne. 

~yami no ako 

{child of darkness} 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/wishluv



	2. Episode Two

Body Honor... What was it? Something that always eluded you, never let you see? Li Meiling Rae didn't know. 

Maybe that was why she blindly ran. Ran from all her problems, never turning back. 

Maybe that was why she pretended. She acted like she only cared about herself, she fooled everyone. She even fooled herself. 

She wasn't really that cocky, she did it so no one would no she was hurt. 

But she was. 

She refused to show it, but she was hurt. 

She was a failure to her clan, to her parents; to everyone. She didn't really know who she was. 

That may be why she chased Syaoran. She didn't know. She loved him, but... 

Why? Why couldn't she face her fears? 

Because she was scared of the truth. 

Scared of the problems answers could bring. 

There were higher powers she didn't understand. And... 

And she feared magic. She was scared of it. She didn't know why. It was like asking why it rained. It was an unanswerable question... 

Or at least it was until she met Li Syaoran. She had believed Syaoran knew everything. 

But now she understood no one could know everything. 

Because it was impossible. No one could do the impossible. 

Meiling liked to believe magic could do everything... and anything. 

But it couldn't. 

And she knew that. 

FALLEN ANGEL, SILENT PRIESTESS 

SHI NO TSUKIMITSU 

{DEATH OF MOONLIGHT} 

SAKURA: 

Dancing away in this world filled with agony 

Makes me feel so alone... Then I 

Think of those things that make me feel whole! 

Dancing away... the death of moonlight shines! 

Shadows dancing on a pinkish ray of light 

I always, always, always feel alone! 

Sakura holds up her Star Staff and the cards come to stand by her. 

SYAORAN: 

Lying again and again, I never thought I'd feel this way before 

What's done is done and we cannot fix it! 

Flying away on a cloud sounds so far away 

I used to think life had a happy ending but now... 

I can see that the world will come tumbling down 

But now that I know, I can say, I wish I never knew! 

Syaoran holds up his double-edged sword and the cards come to stand by him. 

TOMOYO: 

Life isn't wonderful, I know that's true 

Dancing away on a cloud of dead moonlight! 

Why did the moonlight die? I know, oh, I know... 

Life is a precious flitting butterfly and it doesn't go away 

But know that I know half my life's been in vain 

I must say, for me it's a CURSE! 

Tomoyo stands on a shadowy purple background holding a wand topped with a violet star. 

FALLEN ANGEL, SILENT PRIESTESS 

Disclaimer: 

No I do not own the original CCS characters. Blah, blah, blah, and yadda yadda. 

Episode Two 

The Illusions of Deception 

The Battle is Not Outside 

A tall pillar. A shadowy black gate. You may ask, 'What is this place?' 

You'd be shocked to find the answer. 

Hayashibara Tsukimi had always been a secretive person, but this was a bit much. 

Ancient books of magical lore were spread out on a low table and Tsukimi was pouring over them looking for knowledge of one specific thing: the Dosei cards. 

They were a strong power. Stronger that herself, Tsukimi admitted grudgingly. Powerful beyond the rest they were. 

Most "normal" people kept away from such power. 

But Tsukimi wasn't "normal". 

Power was one thing even Tsukimi didn't completely understand. And like many, she craved knowledge. 

After all, knowledge is power. 

And power was what Tsukimi desired. 

She now wished desperately she understood Yamino runes, for the markings on the book were in them. 

Most likely created by Yamino Kaze, they were in her palace, they were old, but still utilized. 

Yamino still used their ancient runes and so one of them might know. But probably only the chosen One and her closest relatives or something. 

Not everyone learned that ancient language. 

Again, she wished she knew it. 

***** 

Swerving around a narrow corridor, Hallucination paused to collect its thoughts. What could it do now? 

One with great power was in this dirty village, it was positive of that now. A Clow Card Captor. 

What danger was a Clow Card Captor to a Dosei card? Hallucination didn't know. It didn't want to know. 

Dosei Card Captors were far from this town, this it knew also. And so it was time to strike. 

Card Captors would show up soon. 

Before that, Hallucination wanted to have fun. It would. 

Deciding to spread its illusions upon everyone, it concentrated. 

Powerful magic evergy shot out in every direction. 

Strands of energy in every color flashed brightly. 

The beautiful woman that was Hallucination disappeared. 

***** 

Runes etched into a darkly colored temple and a blazing fire stirred within the hearth. Thousands of years ago this place had been built: Yami-Sei Hisaki Temple. 

Or, the Darkness-Star Flame Temple. 

A young woman was crouched in front of the hearth. Clothed in bloodred robes, the young teenager seemed to radiate Supreme power, a level almost unheard of for a normal Magical eighteen year-old. 

But Yamino Shimi was no normal sorceress. 

Born in the Deathly hour, Shimi was no ordinary girl. Midnight black hair set off her bloodred eyes perfectly. 

Perhaps too perfectly. 

Opening her red eyes, she brought a pale hand up to her face and brushed her dark bangs out of her narrow eyes. Power--! 

She had felt it. 

Just recently, a large storage of power had been released! 

Where was it now? 

"Ah, Tomoeda. Clow cards are there, too. This should be... interesting..." 

***** 

Whispers... 

Voices talking quietly amongst themselves. 

"She is the One." 

An image of Yamino Shimi flickered softly in a darkened room, showcasing two spectral figures. 

All the colors of the spectrum flashed upon them and they appeared to be transparent. 

"She has the power." 

"The link is weak." 

"The link is weak." 

One of the spectral figures appeared to think Shimi was the right one for their task. 

The other wasn't quite sure... 

The form of one figure flickered, revealing an elegant lady with hair of spun gold and steely blue eyes. Thin blue robes covered her petite form. 

"She has the Power." 

"We shall see..." 

The second spectre materialized, this time into a male with long dark blue hair tied up into a pony tail and indigo robes with the symbol of the Clow cards embroidered on them. 

"The One." 

"Possibly." 

"Clow, you are so typical." 

The lady suppressed a shrug and held a meticulously paited blue fingernail up to her eye. 

"You are too limited to other possibilities." 

The pair disappeared. 

That seemed to end the discussion quite efficiently. 

***** 

Stars twinkled brightly in the royal purple sky of the night. A telescope stood untouched upon an elegant balcony. A lone figure stood upon the balcony also, dark hair waving in the moonlight. 

Daidoujii Tomoyo was a beautiful teen, living in the lap of luxury all her life. 

Tomoyo was lonely; she was all alone. 

She used to think she was happy, hid under a mask. 

But then the mask cracked. 

She lifted her head and let words flow out of her mouth. 

"Life isn't wonderful, I know that's true 

Dancing away on a cloud of dead moonlight 

Why did the moonlight die? I know, oh, I know... 

Life is a precious flitting butterfly and it doesn't go away 

But know that I know half my life's been in vain 

I must say, for me it's a CURSE!" 

The last few refrains of the sweet melody drifted away on silver wings. 

Tomoyo was alone. 

Hai, Tomoyo was alone. 

Alone forever, as far as she could see. 

At least she was still _friends_ with Sakura/ 

But Tomoyo wanted to be more than friends. 

Much, much more... 

***** 

In the brightly colored dormitories of Konsakura campus, students were unpacking and putting away. 

Classes would start soon, and everyone wanted to be ready... 

"College is going to start soon Kero-chan!" 

The chirpy voice of Kinomoto Sakura echoed in her seemingly empty room. Or, almost empty. 

A lemon yellow colored lion plushie sat on her desk. 

"Kero-chan!" 

"Hai, hai Sakura-chan." it finally responded back. 

"Does college have Play Station 2?" 

Sakura facefaulted. 

"Uhhh..." 

"Well, does it?" Kero inquired more desperately. 

"I have no clue..." Sakura sighed. _Play Station 2?!_

"Well, did you bring yours?" Eagerly, Kero anticipated her answer. 

"Ummm, um, hoe..." Sakura paused for a moment, fervently racking her brain for the answer. 

Kero propped himself up more, waiting ever so eagerly. 

"Hai! We just got to play Gran Turismo 3!" Sakura finally exclaimed, snapping open her eyes. 

"YEAH!!!" Kero exploded in happiness and leaped into the air. 

"You're the best mistress ever Sakura-chan!" he clapped appreciatively. 

"I'm not the Clow mistress yet Kero-chan." Sakura corrected him gently. 

"You said 'yet'!" 

Hero flew around her to land on her shoulder. 

"'Yet'!" 

***** 

Far from Konsakura, another ancient temple stood. 

In the Li clan estate, not many clan members used it. 

For it was practically Li Syaoran's personal temple. 

Not many chose to disturb him there, for it was a sacred place. Very sacred. 

Syaoran was kneeling down there today, in fact. Dressed in his green and yellow ceremonial robes, his deep amber eyes were closed. 

They flashed open. 

"It has been done..." he whispered, not wanting to believe what he now knew was fact, 

"The destruction is upon us." 

He threw a pale peony flower into the fire. 

"The time has come..." 

A vision in the fire cleared to show ripples appearing in a pond. 

"Syaoran--!!!" 

The obnoxious voice of Li Meiling Rae broke the still silence. 

Syaoran groaned and a light flickered. 

A silver broadsword appeared. 

Syaoran grinned. 

"Syaoran!" 

Meiling appeared, face flushed from running and yelling. 

She looked from Syaoran's sword and Syaoran's broad grin. Her face paled. 

Then she ran and gave him a hug and what she thought was and "endearting" smile. 

Syaoran thought it was pathetic. 

Syaoran stumbled backward and toppled over, unable to sustain Meiling's unexpected weight. 

She puckered her lips and prepared to give him a kiss... 

She got a kick to the waist and she feel off Syaoran. 

Syaoran backflipped to get up and spat cruelly in her face. 

"Remember I hate you, _Rae_." 

He left the temple. 

One tear feel out of Meiling's eye. 

***** 

"The time has come..." 

Whispers of the future urrounded eighteen year-old Li Ryuu. 

Visions came easily to him... 

Some of his dark bangs brushed into his eyes. he blew them off, revealing the most startling sapphire orbs. 

Nothing was--or stayed--unknown to him. 

Ryuu was a psychic, one who saw the future in visions. Doom was approaching! 

The Star power was wielded by a naive rookie. 

This was not good. 

The outcome did not appear good. 

DISASTER 

But Ryuu did not even mind. 

Those who had shunned him would get what they deserved. _Take that, Li clan!_

"Ryuu," his cousin, Syaoran. 

"I need to speak to you," 

Urgence was in his voice. 

Ryuu opened the door. 

***** 

"Sakura-chan?" 

Mihara Chiharu spotted her friend amongst the busy throng of people in the campus halls. 

"Sakura-chan?" 

Her friend wasn't responding. 

Frowning, Chiharu asked again. 

"Sakura-chan?!" 

Now Chiharu was getting worried. 

"What's happening?" 

Still no response. 

Chiharu reached out a hand to tap her friend on the shoulder... 

Her hand passed right through Sakura! 

Shocked, Chiharu withdrew her hand as if she had been burned. 

What was happening? 

Chiharu's mahogany pigtails swished against her face. She thought the yôkai attacks had stopped eight years ago! 

So, what was this? 

Sakura's apparition began to grin eerily... 

And move! 

Chiharu screamed instinctively. 

"Yôkai...!!!" 

She blacked out and slid motionlessly to the floor. 

She never even got to finish her sentence. 

Still grinning liike mad, "Sakura" slithered on. 

Time to kill off some more prey! 

***** 

Syaoran frowned. Ryuu was the only relative who would understand this! 

"This is about that power, right?" 

Syaoran didn't need to say more. His cousin already knew. 

"Hai." 

"You wish to go then?" 

Ryuu's voice was blank, emotionless. 

"Hai." 

"Then let me come." 

Syaoran was shocked. _Ryuu wanted to come?!_

"Don't look so shocked. I don't want to be destroyed." 

Ryuu's blazing sapphires seemed to darken with an inner hatred Syaoran had merely glimpsed before. 

"Fine." 

Ryuu whipped out a cellphone. 

"Call the airport." 

It was beginning. 

***** 

"Okaa-san. For the last time, I need to go to Tomoeda!" Yamino Shimi was in the middle of a yelling match with her mother. 

"Iie." Yamino Himeko was adamant. _She can't know!_

"I need" Shimi's eyes flared black, the same shade as her raven locks. "to go to Tomoeda." 

"Fine." Himeko sighed. "Just don't associate with the Li clan." 

"Iwll do..." Again, that evil black flash. "What _I_ want." 

Himeko freaked for a moment. Was she really going to send _Shimi and Dokumi_, her most disobedient daughters, to a place where the cards of evil ran rampant on their purpose to cause mighty destruction? 

Yes, she was. 

She picked up her cellphone and dialed Nagano Air Lines. Shimi could do it. She was putting the mission in capable hands... 

"Dokumi!!" Shimi called her twin down. 

"Nani?" Dokumi looked just a tad aggravated. Ice began to waft around the elegant, airy staircase and atop its banisters. 

"We" Shimi stressed this point. "are going to Tomoeda." 

Dokumi's eyes widened in shock. 

Then she smiled broadly. 

"Yes!" 

***** 

"Hai. Charge it to the Kourino clan elders, onegai?" As Himeko hung up the phone she smiled wickedly. _Take that, Kourino clan!_

"Shimi, Dokumi." 

Her daughters appeared instantly, with suitcases in hand. 

"Go to Nagano Air Lines and you are on Flight #13. Ganbatte ne." 

Himeko waved as her daughters disappeared out the door. 

***** 

Yamazaki Takashi smiled. Chiharu was on the same campus as him! This was going to be great! 

Oh, there was Chiharu now! 

"Chiharu-chan?" 

He called out to his girlfriend. 

Chiharu was smiling weirdly about something. 

"Chiharu?" 

Chiharu was still smiling enigmatically. 

"Chiharu, are you okay?" 

Chiharu was stock still. 

Takashi was worried. 

"_Chiharu?!_" 

He ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders... 

Only to find his hands slipped right through her! 

"Chiharu... You are not Chiharu." 

Takashi glared at the yôkai "Chiharu". 

"Go back to the..." 

He was struck unconscious, just like his girlfriend. 

"Chiharu" smiled. 

Things were going its way! 

***** 

It was noon, and Daidoujii Tomoyo had still not seen hide or tail of Sakura. She was starting to get worried. 

Oh, there was Sakura! 

"Sakura-chan?" 

Tomoyo frowned and shook her head. 

_This girl was not Sakura!_

"You're not Sakura. You must be a Clow card." 

"Sakura" laughed and Tomoyo felt afraid. 

"I am no Clow card." its voice was strangely melodic, yet... evil. 

But it was too late for Tomoyo... 

She fell to the floor with a sickening crack. 

"Sakura" smiled. 

It was no Clow card, that was for sure. 

It waas a Dosei card! 

***** 

What a shabby airplane, Shimi reached across the powerful bond she shared with her twin. Hai, just don't get into trouble at this school, Dokumi mentally whined. 

Shimi smirked. _So Dokumi was worried, eh? No matter._

Star power is nearby, Dokumi was a bit worried at the threat and her voice conveyed it. No matter, Shimi mentally smiled. Nothing can stop us as long as we're together! 

Dokumi suddenly smiled. Sunshine spread over her face. Her twin was right. Nothing bad would happen to them as long as they were together! 

We are here to investigate a potential threat to the world, remember that Shimi. Not have fun, Dokumi felt the need to remind her party-loving twin. 

Aw, Dokumi, you're no fun, the pretty face of a princess seemed to pout. Who gives about the snotty elders who care about their precious lives? Life is there and we can have fun. I don't care if I die or not, Dokumi. 

Shimi, Dokumi sighed mentally. Do you always have to be this frustrating? 

Well someone has to make sure you have fun you sourpuss, Shimi smiled wickedly. Life is there so you can annoy people to their wits' end and then kick their buts to the moon! 

Yeah right, Dokumi scoffed at her twin's idea. If life was like that there would be no point in missions. But then again, Shimi doesn't _care_ about the mission. She only wants to have fun and show off her powers. 

Dokumi, the mental voice of Shimi reached her. Stop being such a worry wart. If missions didn't exist you could live your own life, not the clan's. I don't want to live a life that is not my own. Not when I can show them I'll do what I want. 

That's why I do what I do, her twin continued, surprising Dokumi a little with this new revelation. I don't want to be a puppet the clan's games. I want to be free, that's why I struggle to break the cage laid out before me, why I don't blindly follow orders. 

You should try it! Shimi ended her speech forcefully. It was obvious who was in control. 

Shimi, with all her annoyingness, her parties, her arrogance, she was a powerful person, both in personality and soul. She was no pushover. 

***** 

Idly, Sakura pressed through, beating Kero at the video game she was playing. Then, her magical senses went on the alert! Syaoran! 

She felt him, felt his aura, felt his soul, felt his very essence. he was near! 

"Syaoran..." she whispered brokenly. He may have betrayed her but... 

Was the betrayal really his fault? Well, the only way to find out was to ask. 

Her vivid emerald green eyes blanked into pools of green. She was coming. Slowly, almost hypnotically, she walked out to the grounds. 

There was Syaoran! 

She opened her arms and ran out to him... 

But it was a futile action. 

Her arms slipped right through Syaoran. The spell broke and she collapsed, drained. 

"Syaoran" smiled, reverting back to the form of a beautiful red tressed woman. A beautiful white dress was on its body. A black shawl covered its shoulders and gave it a mystic effect. 

Blank black eyes stared out icily at Sakura, unable to feel emotion. Hallucination had not been created to feel emotion and so it did not... 

"Sakura-chan!" Kero came flying out of the building after her. He glanced at Hallucination, glaring darkly. "You.. you yôkai!" 

Hallucination's face remained stony. IT did not know fear, kindness, or remorse. It didn't know love. All it knew was hatred, cruelty, and evilness. It was created to be evil, to wreak an unspeakable creation. 

Then Kero saw its power source. 

A glowing black sigil was on its shawl, right on its chest. Kero's eyes narrowed. It was an unforgettable sigil... 

The symbol of Yamino Kaze! 

One of the Five, Kaze was a mighty woman. Yet, she did not act like her appearance. 

She was the focal point of Evil! 

Kero, for the first time in eight years, was worried for Sakura. Not now, not now! He didn't even know what Kaze's cards were called! 

Was this truly the end for Card Captor Sakura? 

***** 

Ryuu smiled slightly. It had struck. But what was its outcome? 

Unfortunately for him and Syaoran, he could not see the outcome and their plane flight wasn't until late that night. 

They would not know. 

But its power... 

Dosei cards took their energy from the planets, that was all anyone really knew besides the face their release would set the old prophecy in motion. 

The prophecy was from before the creation of the Dosei cards. Taking a deep breath, Ryuu began to recite the ancient tale: 

"All of five magicians, their ways set in stone, 

Their powers far stronger than all in tome 

For as the day calls upon the night 

Their time calls upon destruction... 

"Five books they made, carved of power 

A legacy that dwindled with every hour 

Creation, Destruction, they tied together 

In the fateful hour darkness was conceived... 

"The power created struck down, 

It was too wild for the best of the ancients 

So set away it was in the old magic books 

Five swore never to release the contents again! 

"Yet as the stars call upon the sky, 

The illusions were released, 

Unbidden and determined, they were sentenced to rest 

And all was forgotten a second time 

"Then striking down upon the ancient forces of the Bind 

Release for the second, more glorious book 

Clow's magic caught, all the cards found again 

The wielder of Star power still found one left 

"And the powers of terror found someone who was 

Terror unleashed again upon the world of Creation 

Dark powers now reigned, a force stronger than all 

Then chosen by the Creator, the saviour did come 

"Yet all were too late to stop the destruction which came 

Most humanity destroyed, our dimension shattered 

A new Five brought on a new reign in a place far off 

O City of Night, bring peace to those there 

"And the elemental power was found to still be 

The blackness surrounding, the Five not succumbing 

And they did fight, brought it on with all power 

The darkness was banished within the Deathly hour 

"Spiritual power, found finally in its realm 

Surrounded its searchers, Ones of power 

And so terror reigned again among Dosei in all power 

Darkness defeated at the last minute once again 

"But when we come to this age, will it still be the same 

That question has been asked since the start of time 

When powers still roam free and true, will safety be? 

And will the Five still reign on, their power unbeaten?" 

Ryuu cleared his throat. There was something about the prophecy he still didn't understand. Who were the new Five? 

Everyone knew the old Five, they were the ancestral Ones. Yamino Kaze, Amamiya Shen, Clow Reed, Li Ying Fa, and Hayashibara Yamisei. 

The Five had been written in all tomes of magical lore. Their great and terrible power... 

The Five were the most prominent magicians in history. What could top them? 

It was a pity Ryuu didn't know he was going to find out. 

***** 

The power of the stars... 

Tsukimi smiled slowly to herself as she realized that the one with the Star power was approaching death. Watching through her vision pool, she contented herself with watching. 

But... 

What was that woman next to her? 

The sigil of Kaze... 

That ancient sign of death and destruction... 

What was it? 

No Clow card... 

No Illusion card... 

She stiffened slightly at the mention of her mother's failure... Kourino Himeko will pay! 

Little did Tsukimi know that one of Himeko's descendants would one day battle her in a fight to the death... 

Only one would win. 

***** 

Power! 

Syaoran stiffened. 

Sakura getting attacked by what seemed to be him..? 

Training? 

Getting knocked out? 

No training? 

It wasn't Earthy.... 

So what was it? 

There were other dark powers, but Syaoran didn't think it was controlled by anyone other than itself. 

He wished his flight were now... 

***** 

Destruction... 

Hallucination smiled. Was it to feel remorse? 

Iie. 

Sakura struggled to stumble up. 

"Key of Darkness, 

Star of Clow 

I, Sakura, command you! 

Release!" 

A brilliant explosion shook the campus grounds, and Hallucination stumbled back, temporarily blinded. 

Gracefully, Sakura leapt up into the air and called upon Fiery. 

"Card of Clow! 

I command thee! 

Do my bidding! 

Release!" 

Streams of flams shot out from the card, yet went right through Hallucination. 

Sakura and Fiery looked equally puzzled. "Hoe?" 

She pulled out Watery. 

"Card of Clow! 

I command thee! 

Do my bidding! 

Release!" 

Water energies swirled around Hallucination, again going through it. 

She struck a point above Hallucination. 

"Card of Clow, 

I take your powers! 

I, Sakura, command thee! 

Return to your powers, 

CONFINE!" 

Nothing happened. 

Frowning, Sakura tried again. 

"Card of Clow, 

I take your powers! 

I, Sakura, command thee! 

Return to your powers, 

CONFINE!" 

Still nothing. 

A tear escaped Sakura's eye. 

"How can I be so weak? Why won't it work? Why?" 

Hallucination watched in amazement as its would-be captor pounded on the ground hysterically. Why did this Card Captor show emotion? 

***** 

"We're here. This is the campus Okaa-san told us to go to." Dokumi pointed to a white with icy blue trim building. 

Hey, do you sense that? Shimi sent the message over their link. Hai, Dokumi nodded mentally. 

Shimi concentrated and an elegant black rapier appeared in her hand. It had a black blade and a pretty bloodred hilt. Rune markings decorated the hilt. 

A black sigil appeared under her feet. She nodded. 

"This way!" 

And she ran off leaving Dokumi to rush breathlessly after her. 

She got to the sight of the battle and saw Sakura pounding on the ground and Hallucination just standing there. 

She grinned. 

_Time for some action!_

***** 

Kero widened his eyes in shock. Could it be? The ancient prophecy... coming true! It was no Clow card... 

He saw this new attacker. Black hair and a black bladed fencing rapier. She turned her head for a moment and he got a glimpse of blank bloodred eyes filled with the excitement of a battle. 

She held the sword out in front of her menacingly. 

"Cards of destruction, 

Evil and false 

Forms of deathly stars 

Light that pierces the inner regions! 

I call upon thee to show me the way! 

"Point the way to the answer true 

Show before me what I have shown before you! 

Ancient might, illitrify! 

Power of the darkest night, 

SHOW ME THE LIGHT!" 

A brilliant black light flashed on right under the sword point and letters formed. 

H 

A 

L 

L 

U 

C 

I 

N 

A 

T 

I 

O 

N! 

Hallucination! 

The letters flashed brightly for a moment, then dimmed. The girls eyes narrowed. 

Holding up her left hand, she swirled it around up in the sky and whispered out her incantation, 

"Storm of power, 

Storm of might! 

Ancient darkness 

Do as I command!" 

Kero's jaw dropped as the girl finished reciting an ancient spell. That was hard to attempt for the ancients! 

Swirls of black light began opening a void. 

Out of the void came dark clouds and lightning flashed once, twice! The void disappeared and then a storm began to rage. 

The girl smiled, and it became worse. Now no one could see whatever was to happen here. An effective shield, although the girl could have gone for a shield spell, Kero mused. 

Hallucination got up and reflected its power into a ball of rainbow energy. 

It got ready to shoot it at the girl. It whizzed through the air, then stopped an inch from the girl. 

Striking her rapier onto a point above the head of Hallucination she chanted more rapidly, 

"Shi, yami, kon, hi! 

Dosei card, 

RETURN!" 

Black energy swirled out of the point she had struck at swordtip and it wrapped up a stunned Hallucination. 

The energy formed into a card and floated over to the raven locked girl. She caught it swiftly holding it between two fingers. A smile was etched onto her red lips. 

Just then, a mahogany haired girl broke through the shield and stumbled onto the black haired girl. 

"Shimi! Why didn't you wait for me?" Sisterly squabbling began and Kero's eyes turned over to his awakening mistress. 

"What happened Kero-chan?" 

Sakura was curious. 

"Well, you see..." 

Kero launched into a long speech about what had just happened. 

Shimi and Dokumi got up and walked out, Shimi dissolving the storm instantly. 

Kero's version of events took a while... 

***** 

Shimi smiled. Okaa-san did remember to book space for them at this college: Konsakura. She patiently waited as she was given her uniform and keys to her room. 

Dokumi had gone on before her. She sighed. Why was it that Dokumi always went before her? Alphabetical order.... 

Iie! 

She looked at the card in her hand. 

A black card with purple violet runes sketched upon it and on the front a picture of a beautiful woman with the word Hallucination sketched upon it in runes. 

Truly a beautiful sight! 

The powers it held though... 

Incredible power at the flick of her fingers... 

All fifty of these and she could practically be a goddess! 

Talk of power and virtue... Oh, there was her dorm room! 

"Dokumi?" she peered inside. Yes, she was sharing a room with her twin! Dokumi was sitting in one of the rooms unpacking and putting away. 

Shimi immediately set to the task of categorizing her magical lore into the bookcase in her part of the dorm. Each dorm had four rooms: two bedrooms, a kitchenette and dining room, and a living room. They were all well furnished with furnishings from home. 

Home... Did she miss it? 

Iie. 

***** 

"It's finally time for the flight Syaoran." Ryuu said quietly to his pacing cousin. "If you keep doing that though..." he added as an afterthought. 

Syaoran jumped up and ran for the plane. "We gotta go!" 

Ryuu sweatdropped. 

"I knew he would do this..." 

Syaoran paused a moment. 

"Come on. What are you waiting for?" 

"Nothing." 

Ryuu sighed and ran to catch up. "This just gets weirder and weirder..." 

A vision of capture flashed through his eyes. 

The first Dosei card! 

He and Syaoran ran up the ramp and sat down in their seats, which happened to be next to each other. 

"A card has been caught." 

Syaoran nodded mutely. 

"You know what this means, don't you?" 

Syaoran clenched his fists. 

"Yes, of course. More danger. Why does destiny always lead us to the end?" 

The two nodded off to sleep and the rest of the flight passed by quickly. 

***** 

Sakura groaned and pushed herself to her feet. She and Kero rushed off to her room. So much to think about... 

New powers, new cards... 

And just when she thought she could rest... 

She sighed, pushing the offending thoughts out of her head. She would deal with them, just not now. 

Strange powers, strange incantations... 

The Card Captor she had seen, she might see again on campus. After all, why would anyone be on Konsakura when they didn't have too? 

Her own powers... 

She barely understood herself... 

But, it didn't matter. Destiny was arriving. She would be there to meet it. 

And there to see its end... 

***** 

Out on the barren planet of Ashitarii, Harue was planning her attack. 

"Youma no aku yami! 

Break all seals and show your might!" 

She smiled contentedly as a monster appeared. Long black hair framed the monster's dark blue face. A black chinese style dress was on it. 

"Itsu-yama, attack Japan at will and conquer that small force of powerful magic! And remember, the punishment for failure is death!" 

The youma nodded and disappeared. 

Harue smiled. Everything would go according to her plan. She would make sure of that. 

{HARUE, YOU ARE READY, NE?} 

That shadowed voice was heard yet again on the horizon. Harue nodded. "Hai, master. I will not fail." 

There was definate amusement in the voice now. 

{YOU SEEM... CONFIDENT. ARE YOU TRULY READY TO SUCCEED?} 

Harue's eyes flashed dangerously. "I will succeed master, I will." Her long red hair was flipped over her shoulder and she stood baring no emotion whatsoever. 

{FINE, YOU MAY PROCEED WITH DUE CAUTION. WIPE OUT THESE IMPURITIES, THEN ATTACK AT WILL.} 

Harue smiled wickedly. "I shall bend them to my will master. I hear and obey." 

With that, she was gone in a brilliant flash of light. 

Ashitarii was empty once again. 

Evil. 

Power. 

The transfer was almost complete. 

***** 

A plane was flying in to Tomoeda airlines. You may be shocked to know the time of the flight's end. It was 3:00A.M. and most normal people were asleep in bed. 

Li Syaoran was softly snoozing on the plane, waiting for the flight's end. His cousin, Li Ryuu, was awake and alert beside him at the window seat. 

"Syaoran! We're here." Ryuu whispered quietly to his sleeping cousin. "Whu-what--Nani?" Syaoran's voice was groggy and underlined his tiredness. 

"Isaid, we're here." Ryuu was patient with his cousin, a first. Ryuu was never patient. But, there comes a time for everything. 

Na-nani?" then Ryuu's words hit full-force. "We really must hurry." Ryuu smiledwickedly, this was his level headed cousin. Syaoran always knew how to keep his head on the ground. 

"_Now,_ you're talking." 

Ryuu grabbed his suitcase, which was hanging over his head on a rack and slung in over his shoulder in one fluid motion. Syaoran did likewise. 

Side by side, the two cousins walked to where a taxi cab was waiting for them in the downpour of rain. "To Konsakura campus." Syaoran said firmly to the driver, thanking the kamis that his mother had thought to register them in college. 

The drive was long and slow, since it was so late at night. But nevertheless, they still soon reached their destination. Unloading all their baggage, they thanked the driver profusely. 

They were there! 

Shrugging, Syaoran motioned to Ryuu to follow him. Syaoran led his cousin to the reception desk, where they soon claimed a dormitory for the two of them. 

Slinging his suitcases on the floor, Syaoran walked over to his new bed and pulled down the covers, already dozing. 

Ryuu watched him quietly and did similarly in his own room. At long last they had arrived at their destination. 

***** 

Hayashibara Tsukimi smiled evilly. Soon, yes, soon, she would be ready. They were all there sitting like sleeping ducks. It was incredible the way they all went to the same place without realizing it. 

They would be hers. She would bend them to her will. 

"Eriol." 

A dark haired boy walked calmly into her Dark throne. It was an endless abyss which she herself had devised, fitting its purpose. Filled to the brim with power, her Dark throne was a torturous death to those unwelcome. 

Eriol was welcome. 

Tsukimi beckoned to him to come closer. He did willingly. 

"Eriol. You will take the Clow cards for us. Do you understand the importance of your success?" 

Eriol nodded gravely. "Hai, I do Mistress. And I shall succeed." 

"Good, good. Now run along. Your room will be waiting. I have secured a room for you at the place they are all staying at: Konsakura college." 

Eriol turned to run and disappeared. He was ready. 

Tsukimi smiled to herself, her plan was working. Oh, it was working. All she had to do was wait, Eriol would take the cards of Clow, and she could recapture Dosei while they were busy with him. 

It would work. 

There was no doubt... 

***** 

THE END 

Finally! Episode Two is done! I've been working my lazy but off on this baby. It took me like two weeks. That's cuz I was lazy. 

Um, so anyone hate me over Sakura or Tomoyo yet? Don't bother cuz Sakura doesn't act that mean, you saw her. She was nice and she only pretends to have that grudge. 

Ara, you need translations, ne? Well, here they are. If you see anymore words you're not familiar with email me. I await your emails. 

Translations: 

Dosei: Saturn 

Ara: Oh 

Matte: Wait 

Yami, shi, kon, hi: Darkness, Death, Blackness, Fire! 

Youma no aku yami: Evil darkness of monster/demon! 

Hai: yes 

Iie: no 

Names and stuff you have to email me about. Gomen. 

So, has anyone seen any special plot details or whatever? 

Have you figured out Ying and Yang? 

Understood the prophecy? {Hint: This is a five or six part saga. Read Palace of Evil Magic by Dokumi/Ripple-chan to understand it better.} 

Cried over Tomoyo?  


Wanted to kill me for making this so long? 

Ara, does anyone know anything about Cardcaptors the Move? I heard a rumor it came out on Wednesday August 18. Email me if its true. I gottat know!!! 

Hopefully Episode Three won't be as long. Oh well, look for FASP Episode Three, The Dangerous Power of Our New Ally, The Quest Within Ourselves, coming soon! It'll most likely be out next week. 

Ja ne! 

yami no ako 

P.S. Have you read Dimensions 20? So good so good. I luv it. Dimensions is so great... You should read it too! 


	3. Episode Three

Body Stroking her hand over the silvery surface of her mirror, Yamino Shimi seemed the picture of elegance, of perfection. That was true, yet at the same time, far from it. Shimi was like a mirror herself, sometimes like this, other times like that. It was why she was herself, not her twin, not her idol. 

She held out her hand and concentrated. Instantly, what appeared to be a playing card materialized in her hand. It was no playing card however, it was a Dosei card. Hallucination was embroidered at the bottom of it and slim fingers caressed the image atop it. 

It was put atop the mirror and a blurred reflection of a colored figure appeared upon it. It was unable to read and Shimi put it down with a sigh. That most likely meant that it was not a card or it was to powerful to be detected like that. Oh well. "SHIMI!" 

Her twin's yell broke her out of her reverie. Clad in black lingerie, Shimi looked hardly ready for her first day of college. Snapping her fingers, a school fuku appeared on her, but the skirt was just a _tad_ too short. Shimi grinned wickedly. 

It would annoy the heck out of Dokumi. 

It already was. Dokumi looked just a little annoyed Shimi noted to herself. "Shi-mi! Can't you wear **_anything_** decent?" Dokumi looked scandalized. Well, she was, Dokumi reasoned with herself. Scandalized over what? Shimi mentally pleaded innocent with her twin. 

Non-magical mortals are so fun to play with! Shimi whined, making Dokumi's small store of patience begin to fray. Shimi never listened! Not to anyone! Not even to Okaa-san... 

"Let's go!" Shimi smiled brightly and Dokumi groaned. Whenever Shimi smiled like this it always symbolized trouble. And trouble it was most likely going to be. The two walked out of the dormitory, each holding a shoulder backpack: Shimi's black; Dokumi's blue. 

And so the room was empty once more. 

The hand mirror sitting on Shimi's neatly made bed shined with a deep light. Flashing for a moment, it disappeared only to reappear once more, the shine gone. The Dosei card left on the bed lay there untouched, its owner not fearing thievery beause of the ancient magical charms placed upon it by its creator. 

Power was again seeping through. 

FALLEN ANGEL, SILENT PRIESTESS 

SHI NO TSUKIMITSU 

{DEATH OF MOONLIGHT} 

SAKURA: 

Dancing away in this world filled with agony 

Makes me feel so alone... Then I 

Think of those things that make me feel whole! 

Dancing away... the death of moonlight shines! 

Shadows dancing on a pinkish ray of light 

I always, always, always feel alone! 

Sakura holds up her Star Staff and the cards come to stand by her. 

SYAORAN: 

Lying again and again, I never thought I'd feel this way before 

What's done is done and we cannot fix it! 

Flying away on a cloud sounds so far away 

I used to think life had a happy ending but now... 

I can see that the world will come tumbling down 

But now that I know, I can say, I wish I never knew! 

Syaoran holds up his double edged sword and the cards come to stand by him. 

TOMOYO: 

Life isn't wonderful, I know that's true 

Dancing away on a cloud of dead moonlight! 

Why did the moonlight die? I know, oh, I know... 

Life is a precious flitting butterfly and it doesn't go away 

But now that I know half my life's been in vain 

I must say, for me it's a CURSE! 

Tomoyo stands on a shadowy purple background holding a wand topped with a violet star. 

FALLEN ANGEL, SILENT PRIESTESS 

Disclaimer: 

No I do not own the original CCS characters. Blah, blah, blah and yadda yadda. 

Oh, you should listen to Komm, Susser Todd during this episode. You can download it at sailormoon-millennia.net under Sailormoon Neo soundtracks. Its under there somewhere. Its great for almost every episode! But you should start listening right now. The beginning doesn't need it. In fact, I'm listening to it now. Maybe that's why this chapter is filled with depression. Although that might also stem from me reading Sailormoon Neo (a GREAT story) last night and writing some of this. Its a depressing story, but really well written. You REALLY should listen to Komm, Susser Todd. Especially when reading this Syaoran part right after a battle. It makes the whole story 50x worse/better. In my twisted mind, I think its better. But others might think its worse. See for yourself! 

Episode Three 

The Dangerous Power of Our New Ally 

The Quest Within Ourselves 

_Sakura! Nooooo! SAKURA!_ Trembling, Li Syaoran awoke with a start. Thank Kami it had all been a dream. Sakura couldn't die, she couldn't. No! Not while he was here to protect her. 

Sakura... He had finally returned to her. After eight long years of training, he had been allowed to return. Well, it was mostly because the Dosei cards had been released but... He still came back, and that was what mattered. 

Syaoran pulled a school fuku off the floor and shrugged it on. A pair of emerald green pants and a black shirt with a tie on it. An emerald green blazer finished off the outfit. Pausing to stick his head in his cousin's room, Ryuu was ready, he picked up a briefcase and ran out the door. 

Class would be beginning and he didn't want detention. Then again, he usually got detention when cards of some sort were released. He sweatdropped. Hopefully that wouldn't happen again. It was just a little too likely. It always happened. 

He reached his first period classroom and paused at the doorway. This was it. He walked in smoothly and effortlessly and paused to take a seat in the back row of the room. Just then, Kinomoto Sakura walked in with Daidoujii Tomoyo, chatting happily. 

Tomoyo said something, and Sakura smiled. Syaoran felt his heart melt. How was it that she could be so kawaii all the time? Then Sakura noticed him and immediately a cross between a smile and a frown appeared on her face. Tomoyo scowled darkly. This ruined her chances. 

Sakura rushed over to a seat next to him and threw her bookbag on the back of the chair. She turned herself around to face him. "What have you got to say for yourself Syaoran?" Syaoran smiled slightly at the use of his name. She didn't hate him. 

"I'll tell you later because Sensei's here." He grinned roguishly and Sakura couldn't help blushing. He always tied her mind in knots. A black haired girl walked in chatting with a mahogany haired girl laughing about something. 

***** 

Sakura gasped. Just like the girl that caught that rogue card! Syaoran noted her shock and she turned to him with a look that clearly stated 'I'll tell you later when you tell me why you took so long.' Syaoran nodded. 

Sensei began to speak. All eyes were riveted to him. "As you now know, you are entering your first year of college. College is one of the most important periods of your life..." Tomoyo yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Daidoujii! Stand outside with a bucket of water on your head!" 

Tomoyo groaned softly. Sakura was shocked. Tomoyo never yawned in class. Tomoyo was always bright and alert, more alert that Sakura herslef. What had happened? She watched as the raven-haired girl took a silver hand mirror out of her shoulder bag and chant something silently. 

A dim flash broke out. Sakura watched as some sort of image appeared on it. The girl shook her head and frowned. Something was wrong! "Kinomoto! Yamino! Out in the hall!" Sensei barked at the duo. The girl frowned just as Sakura herself did. "You too Li!" 

He yelled at an unsuspecting Syaoran, who was deciphering something. Syaoran pointed his finger at the book and it disappeared from normal sight. Then he, too, walked out of the room. Sighing, Sakura braced herself. She sensed something. 

Nothing happened. Sakura sighed in relief. Whatever it was wasn't attacking yet. "Ne, Syaoran? Why did you leave?" Syaoran stiffened uncomfortably. "The clan was in trouble and my..." he paused for a moment trembling. Sakura mentally berated herself. Whatever had happened must have been bad. 

"father was sick. Then he died. The clan needed me. Gomen." Sakura refrained from rushing at him and embracing him. She couldn't. Not now. Not yet. She pointed to the black haired girl. "What kind of card was that?" 

The girl smiled. "A card of Dosei. The all-powerful cards that draw energy from the planets." Sakura stepped back, hypnotized. The bucket of water she was holding almost fell, but she snapped back into action just at the right time. "Dosei..." Syaoran puased thoughtfully. 

"I remember the legend of the Dosei cards. It went--" Syaoran was cut off by the sound of Tomoyo's high heeled shoes clacking against the tiled floor. She was walking back into the classroom. "What did I do?" Sakura shrugged. She had no clue about what Syaoran could have done to Tomoyo. 

"Syaoran, I--" she was cut off by Sensei rudely demanding they return back to class now. Shimi winked at Sakura secretly. Dosei... Sakura's feet moved automatically back to the classroom. Legends... Her own heeled shoes clacked upon the floor. prophecies... 

***** 

_Splash!_

Ripples cascaded past a tiny hindrance on the vision pool. Tsukimi had tapped it lightly with her staff and the picture of Sakura had disappeared from sight. Tsukimi's lavender eyes narrowed and on her face was a look of immense concentration. 

So the young Card Captors knew! 

No matter, she would deal with them easily. But the image of the raven haired girl slicing at the ethereal vortex that bound the cards to their card forms... It would not fade easily. Even now, Tsukimi could see that vision in her mind, taunting her... 

It was deception! it was trickery! An illusion! Tsukimi gripped her staff tightly and a nearly invisible misty tear fell onto the vision pool, shattering it again into ripples. The magic wielded by Tsukimi was immense yet, the power radiating from those teens... Unconscious powers reaching out at her, taunting her because she would never have what they possessed... 

It was cruel of Tsukimi to hate them over that alone... but the unknowing descendants of the Five... How annoying they were! Yamino Shimi, Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran, Yamino Dokumi, Li Ryuu... Didn't they know how annoying they were, what inner torment their very existence caused her? 

Her mother had died trying to put an end to the upstarts and Tsukimi would finish the buisiness that had led her mother to her inevitable death. She would! They would not get the better of her! No! NO! NOOOO!!! 

She gripped her staff with both hands, willing the dark power to spread through her veis once again. From the doorway, Eriol was watching hidden in shadow. So Tsukimi knew of the One he had been called upon to steal power from... 

***** 

Darkness... It was what the future saw for Tomoyo. Tomoyo smled bitterly as she realized all her lost oppurtunities. Now that Syaoran was back again, she realized she never really had a chance, and she wouldn't now. There was just something stopping her. She looked to the back of the classroom where Syaoran and Sakura were half whispering-half note-passing to each other. 

She tossed her head, letting her glossy black curls cascade over her shoulder. The purple bow that adorned her head matched perfectly with her big violet eyes. She just knew something was up that Sakura wasn't telling her; the way Sakura walked back into the room as if it wasn't her walking... Something was definitely up! 

And that short midnight haired girl with her eerie red eyes... There was something weird about her... Honestly, "Yamino Shimi" was a dead giveaway. Who would name their child Death Beauty of Darkness. It didn't make sense. And yet it did. The name matched the girl perfectly and Tomoyo was sure she acted the part. The snob _looked_ like a Goth poster girl. 

And those strange people yesterday... All she had was this dim memory of an evil Sakura. But that wasn't really true... was it? Tomoyo was sure it couldn't be true. Sakura could **_never_** be evil. It just wasn't possible. There may be powers Tomoyo didn't understand, but she prided herself on her ability to "read" people. 

She had been able to do this ever since she was a child. It was an odd ability; she had more control over it than most psychics! Sakura was magical, and as Sakura's second cousin twice removed, she could have magical power too! She had never told Sakura, earing it may raise Sakura's hopes unjustly. But she always had this odd feeling Li knew more about it than she did. 

***** 

Yamino Dokumi sweatdropped. Her sister was making a fool of herself again The outfit _really_ helped make her look intelligent. The skirt was way too short, and Dokumi bet anything that was done on purpose. After all, 'Nothing happens by coincidence.' her twin's favorite saying. She also figured people thought Shimi looked like a Goth poster girl. 

She couldn't blame them. She thought along the same lines. The only features Shimi and Dokumi shared was soft pale skin and almond-shaped eyes. Shimi had raven-black hair and almost pointed ears, sort of like an elves'. Dokumi had mahogany colored hair, like their mother, and normal ears. The only person Shimi even remotely resembled was their father, Yamino Shigeru. 

Their father was the leader of the Yamino clan, strong and powerful. He was cold, almost inhuman; like Shimi. The same pointed ears and raven-black hair were among his features. He was extremely pale, yet he never ever got sick. He and Shimi were almost not even human. No emotion ever got though their icy barriers. 

Dokumi prided herself on being cold and icy, yet at the same time being able to express her emotions at the right time. Shimi was always ice, always set in stone. And that brilliant garnet-set with gold and diamonds-choker didn't help much. The garnet matched almond-shaped red eyes and black hair. 

"Yamino! Are you listening!" The rude and abrupt voice of Sensei broke through her thoughts. Dokumi mentally winced and replied with a quick 'Hai Sensei' and she answered his question. I can't wait till lunch break, she thought annoyedly. Same thoughts here, dear sister, Shimi's fluid mental responce shocked Dokumi a bit. 

Were you eavesdropping? She asked sarcastically, a bit annoyed. No, you were broadcasting your thoughts like a too loud radio, was Shimi's reply, Dokumi frowned. That aura again! 

***** 

Harue smiled slowly, evilly. They did not know of her move. They did not know of her existence. "Harue-chan... Why do you do this...? This... This is to destroy--no, Silence--the world. To rule it? Is that what you want Harue, onee-chan?" The beautiful voice of Fuyue rang through her thoughs. Fuyue, her imouto... 

Fuyue was the baby of the family, yet in some ways the most powerful. It might spring from the fact that when Fuyue raised her voice you basically had to listen. Fuyue, with her voice of silver bells and her hair of the pale blue sky, everyone loved her. Akie appeared with a small pop just as Harue was preparing to answer her younger sister. "Fuyue-CHAN, remember that Master saved our lives." 

Fuyue's icy white eyes blazed with anger. "That is not the truth! You're seeing a deception. You don't have the power to see through it." Natsue stepped in, lavender hair swaying slightly in a light breeze, "Fuyue-chan, we must do his bidding. Who are you accusing of being weak? You, Kourisei Fuyue, are weak. You bear emotion, whereas we bear none." 

Fuyue's eyes flashed and her whole body seemed to disappear in shadows, leaving only her glowing white eyes. "We could have saved ourselves. We never needed the "Master"." She spoke cruelly, in a disturbing manner. Her three older sisters brushed her off to gossip. "I wonder how unbelievably cute Master is!" Harue, the second-oldest, squealed excitedly. 

Behind them all, Fuyue watched with cold, tormented eyes. She couldn't take in any longer. Not anymore. She would leave her. She could. Who was to stop her? Her sisters wouldn't live long, not with the opponents they are up against. The "Master" couldn't do anything to stop her. She was the force of the Season sisters. Without her they were practically useless. 

***** 

The radio belted out the song Gloria, sung by Hayashibara Megumi{A.N. This song is REAL and so is its singer.} A chestnut-haired boy stood firm, heatedly arguing with an emerald eyed beauty. Both stubborn, set in their ways, set in stone. There was an aura of strong magic around each of them; the girl's pink; the boy's green. Clahing colors, beautiful colors. "I had to go!" the boy shouted. 

"Iie. You didn't! You could've stayed!" the girl yelled back, equally as heatedly. Now cold bitter hatred and sweet remorse showed in the boy's soulful amber eyes. "It was my father. I wouldn't have come otherwise, but... but I thought I could help. I've gone through enough torment in my life to do without you. Sayanora." He was about to step out the door when the girl put a hand to reach out to him. 

"No, Syaoran! Gomen nasai. I-I didn't mean it..." she said quietly, tears filling her brilliant emerald eyes. He turned back. "Gomen, its just--" Not letting him finish his sentence, the girl put her pink lips against his and their argument was forgotten in a display of raw emotion. Love met love. Sadness met remorse. Sorrow met forgiveness. Power met power. Lightning met its star. 

It was pure heaven to the young couple, the feeling of togetherness; of belonging. Finally, they broke the kiss and Sakura looked with earnest up to Syaoran. She saw something in his eyes, something different she couldn't explain. Se wrapped her arms around him and he stroked her hair soothingly as she sobbed apologies into his chest. 

Daidoujii Tomoyo opened the door and saw the couple's embrace. She closed her eyes and a tear splashed her face. She turned and ran back to her room, more tears spilling. She had lost! She had lost! This feeling of loneliness; it spread through her. She was always the shadow to the light; the denial to the hope. And yet she still thought she could win. She closed her dormitory door and started sobbing her heart out. 

***** 

There was something like satisfaction in her sadness, Tomoyo realized. She had only prolonged what was inevitable. No one could stop Fate. Fate, what a cruel mistress! She had wasted half her life for nothing. Would she ever be happy again? No, she wouldn't. Sadness was her comfort, pain her sanctuary. It had always been that way. There was TomoyoandSakura and Sakura. There was no Tomoyo. 

There had never been. 

So why was she here? She really and truly thought she didn't belong among the world of the living. Going through her drawers to find the silver knife she had kept for so long. What reason was there for her existence? Ne? What good did she do? She finally found the knife. Carefully extracting it from a pile of photos, she paused to glance at an old photo of her, Sakura, and Li. 

Sakura and Li were smiling happily, wearing battle fuku. Li, in ceremonial robes and Sakura, in ceremonial robes of her own. Tomoyo was sitting beside the two in a kimono, smiling falsely. This strengthened her resolve. She had always lived a lie. Why should she continue? She held out the knife and brought it to her heart... 

***** 

Yamino Shimi smiled wickedly. Someone was on the warpath with them; that person would soon die. No one opposing her lived long. No one. She was the One with ultimate power to destroy, to kill. She killed, she destroyed. Everyone respected her; but no one really liked her. The only friend she had was her twin; the only friend she needed was her twin. Ripples, endless ripples. 

These beautiful endless ripples. Would her battles never end? Destruction was endless; like death itself. The patterns of Fate were usually odd, but the web of Shimi's life was perhaps the oddest of all. Shimi was always battling;always fighting; always killing. 

But this power, it wasn't as powerful as it should be. It seemed something was suppressing it; not letting it grow. It was mighty, no mistake there, but... The aura of destruction around it. Could it be? No... It couldn't. She wouldn't go for something like this. But still, this endless repetition of destruction... 

Destruction... it was all she ever did; why she was shunned, unwanted. But she liked being alone. She was never lonely, never in pain. It was just, Shimi knew she wasn't human. She never was. Death, destruction... Her father probably wasn't either. Shimi wasn't normal, wasn't even close. Death, darkness... It was her life and it was her power. She was not a normal girl. 

Power! That strange power she had been sensing all day. What was it? It wasn't a card. It wasn't a demon from the Deathly galaxy, a neighboring galaxy. What was it? Again, that strange question. It wasn't normal, and it was completely unknown because even she didn't know what it was. And she knew almost everything about everyhing magical in existence. 

**_Almost_** everything. 

***** 

In the park on Konsakura campus, Itso-Yama was preparing its attack. Fear would reverberate along every inch of its targets if it succeeded. And it would succeed. It was kill or be killed. And Itso-Yama was going to kill. Holding its hands in front of what would be its chest it oncentrated and a multi-colored beam of light shot out and incinerated everyone on the campus park. 

Far away from the park, five people sensed the destruction. Each came running onto the park. Kinomoto Sakura... Li Syaoran... Yamino Shimi... Li Ryuu... Yamino Dokumi... Its targets! These were those it was called upon to destroy. A multi-colored ray shot out at Sakura who evaded it quickly. Then one to Shimi, who merely let it come to her and then it was dissipated by a black aura surrounding her. 

Itso-Yama was frustrated by its lack of destructive power. It called upon its creator and Harue gave it more power. Syaoran released his sword with a thought and sliced at it. Nothing happened. It wasn't affecting it at all! All five were stunned into silence. 

Shimi ws the first to make a move. Summoning a windy vortex she chanted, 

"Storm of power, 

Storm of might! 

Ancient darkness 

Do as I command!" 

She finished her spell and the storm began to rage nastily, coming out of its dark vortex. It damaged Itso-Yama a little, but not much. This shocked the young sorceress much. It wasn't even damaged by her powers! The storm continued its deadly rage, but it still didn't have much effect. 

"Let me try!" A determined Sakura stepped forward. Holding out hr Clow pendant, she chanted, 

"Key of darkness, 

Star of Clow 

I, Sakura, command you! 

Release!"  


There was a brilliant explosion, a beautiful flash of light, as Sakura grabbed her staff and twirled it expertly. Taking out a card, she chanted again, 

"Fire card of Clow! 

I command thee! 

Do my bidding! 

Release!" 

Streams of fire erupted from under the wand's point and shot out at Itso-Yama. It was still barely affected. All five were again stunned. Sakura spoke, "But--But--We should have some effect on it!" The others nodded silently. 

Shimi and Ryuu stepped forward together. Shimi spoke, "I know not what you are, nor who sent you. But I do know you **will** die. You **will** see it our way." "You are not destined to win. Fate has not commanded it." Ryuu added. 

Shimi closed her vivid red eyes. A symbol began to appear under her feet.A red six pointed star within a black ten pointed star. A beautiful black border outlined it. The symbol of death! Under Ryuu, the same symbol appeared. The ancient sigil of darkness, the death to which stands before. 

Two brilliant blasts of black light intertwined and made Itso-Yama disappear, a small crystal appeared. Just as Shimi reached out to grab the crystal, a red haired woman appeared. The woman was beautiful, ancient in a way. The lady spoke, "I am Harue, eldest of the Season sisters. I will see to it that you **die**!" 

She snapped her fingers and the sigils disappeared. The pair still stood firm. "What do you want, **_Harue_**?" Shimi spoke her name as if it were sleaze. Harue growled menacingly. This girl would die! "I don't think I'll die." the girl laughed it off and Harue's rage intensified. Harue closed her eyes and a yellow blade appeared in her hand. The girl had her own black rapier. 

The girl's black blade sang as it flew through the air and cut away Harue's blade. Harue blasted the girl with raw magic and the girl fell backward into the arms of a raven-haired boy. The sword disappeared in a flash of light and the five were angered. Harue sent another blast at that impudent girl and the girl and boy were sent reeling back. 

"Kisama!" the girl's red eyes flashed black and everything went black. Then the black turned to red and Harue disappeared. The girl stood up with an inhuman smile. "**She deserved the blow she was dealt.**" Only the voice was not Shimi's. It wasn't anyone's. It was the voice of Death. Shimi's eyes turned back to their normal red and she collapsed, unconscious. Dokumi rushed to her sister's side. 

***** 

That voice... it haunted everyone in their nightmares. The voice of death, of darkness. Death. Destruction. NO! It couldn't happen. The world would not be destroyed. SAKURA! She couldn't die. NO, she wouldn't. Death. Destruction. NO! Rubbing his eyes, Li Syaoran awoke from his nightmare. It was only a nightmare. Only a nightmare. Why had he fallen asleep? 

He had grown tired while watching Shimi with Sakura and taken a slight rest. Only a slight rest. The bottoms of his mind fell out at the memory of the battle... That darkness, that destruction... He was glad he was not Harue. What **had** happened? To Harue? Was the dangerous power of his new ally that mighty? 

Death... Was that who she really was? Were they ever really happy, was life ever really real? He felt so guilty. Betrayal... Denial... Falsity... Death... Darkness... Was that what all turned too? Was there happiness, life, love? In his heart of hearts, he knew everyone had lost everything. Everything. Himself, Sakura, Shimi, Ryuu, Dokumi... They had all lost faith, lost hope, lost happiness... Pride, Hatred, Evil... Was the greater evil around them in the battles they fought? Or, was it even inside of them? Was it truly within? 

Was everyone evil at heart? Was no one kind, caring? No, they were all evil. They had all lost. Every single one of them. Sakura, Ryuu, Shimi, Dokumi, himself... They were all evil. The battle with the evil that threatened them was not fought outside of them; it was fought on the inside. It was a conflict within themselves, within their very essenses. Some embraced the darkness within, some fought it. 

Syaoran fought it. He didn't have to be evil; he wouldn't. But he wanted to run away sometimes; he had already lost everything. Everything. Everything that mattered. If only her could turn back time and change that sad, sad past full of pride and hatred,. If only his father hadn't gotten sick, if only, if only... 

The world was tumbling down around them, crumbling at their touch. It was all dissolving; all fading away. When he reached out to touch it her destroyed it. No one had one at life. No one. 

No one... 

***** 

She couldn't do it. No, she couldn't do it. She couldn't even kill herself! Tomoyo began to sob uncontrollably. She was so weak. So weak... She was a coward... a coward! She hated herself, for her weakness, for her lack of will... Kami, she was so weak! Destruction... Death... Why couldn't she die? Why? 

Her love would never be returned. She would never be loved. Never! She would die! Die! She had too! She needed too! She... wanted too! Die, die, die... Death, destruction... She slipped the knife away silently. She couldn't face them, no, not their happy faces. She knew they would be happy, they had to be. She had seen them. 

Death, she wanted to embrace it, to live within it. But Kami wouldn't let her. She couldn't kill herself. As far as she knew, Sakura wasn't fighting anything so she couldn't get killed that way. Maybe Li would kill her, maybe. Sakura, no. Why couldn't she do it herself? Why? WHY? She wanted to die, really, she did... It was just... 

Was it her time? She knew it wasn't, but she wanted to die anyway. Death, she now welcomed its chilling embrace. Maybe she could leave... Yeah, that was a good idea. She could never love again, her world had already collapsed; been destroyed. Everything led to nothing, always. Everything let her down; she lost everything. 

All that mattered... Sakura... Love... Friendship... Trust... Kindness... Hope... All she had lost. And yet what had she gained? Nothing. It had just made her world tumble down, made her lose control. Everything just led to nothing. Everything. Everything. EVERYTHING. 

Everything made her lose, made her lose.... 

Everything made her welcome death! 

***** 

Dokumi opened her icy blue eyes. She was in her room, lying face down on the bed. She glanced at herself in the big mirror and observed that her eyes were red and puffy; she must have been crying. There was something about the room though... Something powerful, vicious. Something dangerous. And yet, what was it? What wanted her dead now? 

She did not know, yet did not relish the thought of knowing. There was just something about the knowledge that frightened her; that kept her from seeking it. But what was that aura? It was on her mirror. Come to think of it, maybe the mirror was evil? Iie. That was stupid. Baka Dokumi, she thought, sighing mentally. 

What was the point in life? In all her eighteen years she had never seen the point. Was it to die? To live? To have fun? To complete missions and earn honor and glory? To love? To hate? 

She didn't know. And that was why she still searched for answers. That aura, it was similar to her sister's. What was it? Why was it there? Was it evil? Yes, it was. Very evil. But, it seemed to respect her. How could that be? It wasn't her magic... what was it? Something inside of her; something she didn't know about? 

She sometimes wondered what her destiny truly was? What she was there to be? Who was Yamino Dokumi? Twin sister to the chosen One? Or... something different? Something special? Something only she could be? She didn't know. 

Maybe that was why she looked. Why she searched for answers. Because she was special, like her sister. Shimi was certainly special; everyone knew that. But Dokumi was never bitter or jealous of her sister. Never. Maybe it was because her sister didn't care if she was special or not. All her sister cared about was destruction. Death, darkness. 

Who was Dokumi to argue with her sister? Why would she **want** too? Was there a reason to bother with what her sister cared about? She should worry about what she herself cared about; not what her sister did. Would the world let her down; make her fall? Or was she destined for greatness? 

She didn't know. 

Fate played her own games and everyone was just privy to them. 

***** 

Darkness, silky smooth darkness. Gliding over her face like a gentle hand, her shadows caressed her. Kourisei Fuyue was safe inside her world of cleansing shadows, of darkness, of evil. Her kage no kyuden, or palace of shadows was her sanctuary, her refuge. Where she stayed when everything came tumbling down on her. Maybe it was her pride that kept her from submitting to "Master". 

Whatever it was, it kept her alive. She did not want to submit. She wanted out of the little mess her sisters had gotten her into. Out, any way she could. She had never tried to escape before, so she was a bit nervous. Maybe closer to very nervous. 

But she could do it. She could. And she would. 

She would destroy them, incinerate them one day. "Master" would pay. With his life. Smiling satisfactionally, Fuyue turned to face her creation. Fuyushi would not betray her; it couldn't hurt her because she was its creator. 

Demons were nice creatures to have around because they couldn't do anything behind your back without your permission. You created them and they obeyed you. They couldn't betray you. 

She wondered if she should try to make contact with the small force protecting earth. Well, what would it hurt? She would never help "Master" again, that was for certain. What would she do? 

***** 

Death, destruction... The beautiful song of destruction that sang through all ears. The darkness inside of everyone. The voids of nothingness inside all. The way the world always came tumbling down. Blinking, Kinomoto Sakura rubbed her eyes. It had only been a nightmare; a bad dream. She glanced around the room. Syaoran and Shimi had left so the room was now empty. 

She thought for a moment. Syaoran... He had finally returned. His warm amber eyes now cold and lost. He was different from the Syaoran of the past. Very different. She knew she had changed but she didn't think he would have either. Oh well, everyone undergoes a change sometimes. Everyone. 

But... she was glad he had returned. She had needed a reason to live and he provided one. She was getting a little depressed and she may have ended it all. She knew one day the world would just come tumbling down. And when that day came, what would happen to her? To Syaoran? To Ryuu? To Shimi? To Dokumi? 

Death. Destruction. Darkness. Voids of nothingness. Syaoran had once let her down, but now he stood her back up. Why had the world changed so? Why? Why had it? To adopt to its inhabitants? She didn't know. She didn't want to know. 

There were things beyond her comprehension and this was probably one of them. Probably. Who knew? She didn't understand her fate, know her destiny. Maybe someone else did, but she doubted it. How could that be? 

What is... her destiny? 

***** 

THE END 

| 

| 

| 

| 

\ / 

- 

BONUS!!! 

Let the above episode sink in first. 

THE NAME GAME 

I'm finally giving out name translations. Aren't I nice? 

Yamino Shimi: Death Beauty of Darkness 

Yamino Dokumi: Poison Beauty of Darkness 

Yamino Himeko: Princess of Darkness 

Yamino Shigeru: ? of Darkness (heh heh) 

Li Ryuu: Dragon's Eye (Li: Victorious I think) Interprete this name however you want. 

Li Syaoran: Little Wolf (same) 

So, anyone want to know where I get my Japanese names? I'll tell you, a Baby Name dictionary and fics by Janelle Jimenez. 

Odd places, eh? 

Oh well, its where I get them. You're welcome to e-mail me nad ask for name help, but I doubt I'd be much help. 

Ahhh. Finally done with that monster. It wasn't as long as Episode Two and only took a few days, but... 

Still about the Cardcaptors Movie? Is it out yet? 

I've almost beaten my Pokemon Crystal game. Dokumi-chan has finished her episode One and at this time around page 10 of Episode Two. I'm almost to Four. Hooray! 

Um, so anyone mad at me for all the cliffhangers in this episode? You are probably going to start yelling at me over Tomoyo, but I don't care if you flame me. Just don't say something like 'YOURE FIC IS SOOO STUPID. IM NEVER GONNA READ IT AGAIN.' It makes you sound dumb. 

Give me a legitamate reason why my fic is stupid. A few spelling errors? {Most of which I notice} 

Anyway, did anyone listen to Komm, Susser Todd while reading this? If you didn't, you should download that and read all my episodes again. It could practically be the official soundtrack. Oh, something I forgot to metnion. I only know how to download the WinAmp version. You can et WinAmp from netscape.com as far as I know. 

I'm getting boring, ne? 

I'm going to wrap it up here. Look for Episode Four in about a week. 

Ja ne, 

yami no ako 


	4. Episode Four

Body "Power! I must have it! Power!" Hayashibara Tsukimi's statement ended in a shriek. She was inside her Dark Throne, alone to the universe. She was clothed in ghostly white robes and her tan skin stood out against the dullness of them. White was a rather dull color. 

Tsukimi's eyes closed. She would beat them. Yes, she would. She would avenge the death of her mother and destroy those meddlesome children. They did nothing but walk around with not a reason to live in the world. She would destroy them, destroy them! 

Or maybe... "Eriol!" she called for her henchman, her voice never wavering for a second. Instantly Eriol appeared, ready as always. "Yes, my queen?" He asked, stooping into a respectful bow. Tsukimi's face hardened. "Our little monsters are running around with another enemy on their hands. Attack while that enemy is also attacking. Then we can destroy them forever." 

Eriol nodded gravely. "Your wish is my command." Tsukimi smiled wickedly. They have defeated their other enemy for the moment, but it will be harder to fight two at the same time, little senshi! "Take all the preparation time you need. I have a feeling the other enemy won't attack for a while. Two demons should do it." 

"Hai, queen." 

Tsukimi's wicked smile grew stronger. "We shall avenge my mother Eriol, avenge her we will." Eriol also began to don a smirk. "They shall not know what hit them your highness." Tsukimi smiled again. "Death shall come unto them. Betrayal upon them." Tsukimi dismissed Eriol with a wave of her hand. "Go along with your plans, Eriol. Report back to me only when finished." 

Eriol bowed again and disappeared with a _pop_. Tsukimi turned away and picked up an old picture. It was of her mother holding her. "Okaa-san..." Tuskimi muttered, saddened once again. But... her mother had been killed by those little idiots' parents. She would avenge her mother. She would, she would. 

Because revenge was what Tsukimi did best. 

FALLEN ANGEL, SILENT PRIESTESS 

(A/N: New theme alert. I didn't like the other. Gomen.) 

Weather the Storm 

The sky blacks out and the FASP logo shines a bloodred 

**_If it seems like you're losing out,_**

**_Just forget about losing!_**

**_Erase!_**

**__**

**Every little movement has a meaning!**

**You just have to weather the storm!**

**Weather the storm, weather the storm!**

****

****Shadows are falling all around; it is the time of haunting 

**_Darkness flows in all directions!_**

**_Don't have a fear of terror!_**

**_Dark!_**

**__**

**All those who live are born to die!**

**So if your life is not your own,**

**Weather the storm!**

A raven flies overhead the woods on campus park; evil is approaching 

**_One day, you'll see the light!_**

**_But till then..._**

**_Life!_**

**__**

**__On my own, I hate to say...**

**Live life to the fittest, have no regrets...**

**Weather the storm!**

A black-haired girl holds a slender staff gripped firmly in two hands 

**_Nothing is truly the good it seems,_**

**_I can tell you no less..._**

**_Evil!_**

****

**As the clouds pass overhead,**

**Stay calm, stay with no emotion,**

**Weather the storm, weather the storm!**

****

****The cast of FASP stand in a group pose; magic items held out 

FALLEN ANGEL, SILENT PRIESTESS 

Disclaimer: 

No, I do not own the original CCS characters. Blah, blah, blah and yadda yadda. 

Oh, for this one you should listen to Komm, Susser Todd also or Gloria, available for download in same section. Aozora no Knife is also cool. Heehee. Aozora no Knife is the first season theme(I think). Gloria is by Hayashibara Megumi and is the image song for Karei(Mars). It's really pretty. 

Episode Four 

Ghostly Nightmares 

The Power of the Cards! 

Nothing. That was what eclipsed into the seemingly endless void that stretched out for light-years. The planet Saturn shone brightly in the sky that night. Very brightly. The sketchy events of that day were hard to understand. Yamino Shimi stood outside on a balcony off her room, her short dark locks waving in her face. A look of intense concentration was in her red eyes and it was surprisingly easy to figure out what she was thinking about. 

It was visible in the crystallized image she held in her hand. She had been able to conjure the image up and crystallize it easily. The image was of herself. No, it was not because she was conceited. She was curious. Earlier that day a battle had taken place. She had somehow changed, yet not changed. She, and everyone else, wanted to know why. That's why Shimi had crystallized the image and left the others. They were probably asleep by now, Shimi figured. 

The beautiful raven-black night sky was immortal, always staying. The night could be both comforting and horrific at the same time. It just depends on who looks at it. Night was a comfort to Shimi. She loved the blissful darkness of the night. The darkness that was herself. The song of the night was not understood by all, only by some. 

Unclasping a black choker with a pretty garnet that was set in diamonds, she held it out in front of her. Immediately, billions of transfixed light lines reached out to the gem. Her gem was the key to the dimensions. She figured it could probably travel through time. But, she didn't know how to use it. What **did** you do with it? It sure didn't come with instructions, that was for sure. 

Why had it been given to her? Was it some sort of talisman? From the future, maybe? 

No one knew. Barely anyone knew it was more than a choker. Shimi had found the gem in a shining cave and then fastened it magically onto a choker and put the setting around it. That was all **she** had done. She didn't know. 

But one day, someday, somehow, she would know its purpose. 

***** 

Gazing at what seemed to be a small key-sized pendant, Kinomoto Sakura was silently pondering all. They now had a large burden on their shoulders, that was for sure. What happened to 'No power too mighty!'? Something had happened to everyone. She had this strange sense of something predestined. Tumbling down... but what? It didn't make any sense. What was happening? 

Something was about to be destroyed; something was about to destroy. Sakura dimly remembered saving all the annihilated students on the campus park with a spell of Dokumi's. But this evil drawing closer... All powerful, hidden in shadows. It was a Dosei card. Yet, it was stronger than an element card. What was it? She remembered Syaoran speaking dimly of some legend of the Dosei cards... Maybe this card connected to the legend! 

It was worth a try at least. She would talk to him tomorrow. But for now... This aura, there was something weird about it. The sheer power it held... She couldn't worry about it tonight though. She needed rest so when it attacked she would be ready. Very ready. 

She walkd over to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas. Green with pink flowers. She shrugged them on and pulled back the covers to her bed. Climbing in, she blanked out all thoughts and let the bottom drop out her mind. She turned on the radio and _Aoi Usagi_ by _Sakai Noriko_ burst into her room. The soothing melody calmed her. But still this strange power... 

What was it? It was a card but... Not a weak one. It was more powerful than Hallucination. A **lot** more powerful. And it would not give mercy at all. It was true evil in its spiritual form. Power beyond the Four Element cards. Way beyond. This power... It scared her. She didn't know what it was. 

And she didn't exactly **want** to know. 

***** 

The flames burned bright. A beautiful crimson fire was in the hearth of a small temple. Lanterns burned upon posts set around the temple in a path. To guide the light that penetrated darkness. Inside the small temple, indigo tressed Amamiya Kouri kneeled down, praying. Though it had been years since Kinomoto Nadeshiko's death, she was still prayed for. Nadeshiko had never known of her clan, but the clan had known of her. The Amamiya clan was one of the five ancient clans of magic. 

Kouri was of medium-height with startling emerald eyes that stood out against her indigo tresses. She was clothed in white temple robes. Kouri stood up, the heels of her ankle boots clacking against the marble floor. She began the ancient words of the prayer against the destruction. "_Thy kingdom come, thy will be done. Deliver us... from EVIL!_" She had risen into a shout. Was the prophecy truly coming true? Was the evil of Dosei released? 

Deep in her heart, Kouri knew the rumors were true. She could feel it. There was a strong power pulsating deep on the island of Japan. The power was strong. The clan Amamiya would send a champion, one who possessed extremely strong magic. Kouri hoped she could be chosen as a champion, a chosen One. She wanted to prevent the destruction. It could be done. It would be done. 

The intruders would be banished. If they destroyed Dosei... They could **destroy** the Dosei cards! Then the evil of them would never come true! She leapt to her feet and ran out of the temple, forgetting the one rune they could not translate of the prophecy. Inevitable. **Thy kingdom come, thy will be done.** The ghostly words sounded like flowing water. **Deliver us... from EVIL!**

The prophecy had already been set in motion. 

There was no turning back. 

***** 

Darkness. Ever since it had been created, it had only known darkness. Born in darkness, fought in darkness... The true evil of Dosei was not known. Cards of evil, created by evil, they would destroy all hope. Through lidded red eyes, it watched the town's movements. It would destroy them. Oh yes, destruction. What it lived for. 

It smiled cruelly, revealed to be a girl with pale brown hair and petite features. Bloodred eyes stared through you, cutting into you. It was extremely beautiful; but deadly. It would turn on you easily. Thin reddish-brown robes clothed it and it was barefoot, hanging a few inches above the ground. 

The ground where Kinomoto Nadeshiko was buried. 

It would destroy. Destruction was the only option. A pale hand cruelly reached out and blasted the ground nearest to the gravestone. It exploded in a flash of brilliant light. It was mighty; and it was set to complete its mission. Total destruction! 

Tomoeda would be a barren wasteland, it would make sure of that. 

***** 

Li Syaoran tossed and turned. It was painfully obvious he was having a bad dream. "SAKURA!" The name rang with a shout in the small room and Syaoran's fist clenched. "I won't--No, I won't let--" He fell back into the black void of dreamless sleep once more; it would only be about an hour before he woke up. 

An ancient, beautiful temple hidden in an estate near the mountains. 

A black-haired girl with equally disturbing black robes looking up to the sky. 

A mahogany haired girl with silverish eyes holding a necklace with a crystalline teardrop on it. 

Himself, holding a strange double-sided sword. 

Sakura, holding a staff with a double-star; one pink, the other green. 

The temple again. 

An elegant tanned lady with long white hair, the same color as the moon. 

The night sky with twinkling silver stars. 

Syaoran opened one eye and yawned. It was 5:00 A.M. and he had gotten up early to do some research. "Ah, here it is." He picked up a dusty green tome and turned it to where he had last left off. 

**The Legend of Dosei**

****

**Before the Beginning of All, a Sorceror with Supreme magics unleashed a Mighty and Doomed Prophecy upon Us. It stated that when the Angel takes her Fall from Grace and the Silent Priestess finds her Talisman, an Ancient Evil shall be unleashed upon the World in which We know.**

****

**Many have Chosen not to Believe, But it is True. We have been Doomed by those Called Yin and Yan. The Angel spoken of in the Prophecy is a Future Generation of Yin; the Silent Priestess Yan. The World shall then be Destroyed by the Demons of the Moon. Believe in the Prophecy.**

****

**Take all Heed and Leave with Haste to the Night City. Before 'tis too Late. For the Fallen Angel and the Silent Priestess wait for Nothing. Nothing at All. Wind of Darkness has Doomed Us all.**

****

****Syaoran snapped the book closed, his soulful amber eyes widening in horror. He would have to make a few inquiries, but he was sure the Fallen Angel was Sakura. The Silent Priestess was probably Shimi. After that colossal attack this afternoon, there were not many doubts in his mind. 

Fallen Angel, Silent Priestess. 

Two destinies entwined into one. All they could do was watch Fate's deadly game unravel. 

There was no moving destiny! 

***** 

Dokumi sighed. Pushing a sweat-dampened lock of chestnut-brown hair out of her face, she stopped to gaze at her reflection in the small mirror on the wall. Silverish almond eyes peered out at her and short, wave chestnut colored hair swished around her pale face. She closed her eyes and with a touch of magic, she was wearing a silver kimono depicting water and air. Her eyes were shadowed, as if hiding something. 

Dokumi didn't know what she could hide from herself. Hiding, denying... What was the meaning of life, of death? No one controlled themselves; they were puppets in the cruel game of Fate. Fate was a cruel mistress; toying with your heart rather than your mind. Fate didn't toy with your mind; it already controlled. Pawns in the vast chess game of Fate. The board stretched ever onward. Way more squares that sixty-four. 

Everything fitted together. Like a puzzle. Sort of like that silly puzzle game Shimi played, _Pocket Monsters Puzzle League_. You won by fitting pieces together. Was that how you won at life? There was always a level you couldn't reach, ne? Something you had to strive to achieve. The reason you lived; your purpose... 

The cards of Dosei, knights. Shimi, a queen. It all played out like a game of chess. Just a game. This new aura; another part of the game. Dokumi laughed bitterly. Nothing was real; just fake and haunting. 

Still, this aura; it was that of a cards'. Well, a Card Captor's work was never over. Dokumi walked over into her sister's room. Shimi was bent over a book, scanning it thoroughly. "What is that?" Dokumi queried haughtily; making it known she didn't exactly care. "_Spiritual Myths_," Shimi never glanced up from her book; flipping pages methodically. 

A Card Captor's work was never done. 

A haunting laugh. 

***** 

An explosion... wide spread terror... Something was happening to her friends! Eighteen-year old Kinomoto Sakura grasped her head in pain. This vision...! She needed to find Syaoran! She sped up and sprinted through the hall-way at a high speed; vaulting over every object in her path. Finally, she spotted him. "_Syaoran--!_" He looked up, bewildered. "Sakura?!" She grabbed his shoulder and clutched onto it, not letting go. 

"People are in trouble!" She looked up with grief-stricken eyes and Syaoran didn't need to ask who. It was as plain as the night was dark. Her friends! He dashed out the exit; knowing Sakura would follow his lead. Summoning his sword, he held an ofuda scroll in his hand. "Fuu ka shou rai!" Winds appeared under his feet and he sped off; following the trail of destruction left in the wake of the creature. 

Sakura reached the exit in time to see Syaoran speed off like the wind, whizzing through the air. She pulled out her bird-headed pendant. Placing it in front of her, she began to chant the ancient rite, 

"**_Key of darkness,_**

**_ Star of Clow_**

**_ I, Sakura, command you!_**

**_ Release!_**" 

The wand appeared, shining with the intense brightness of the sun. Sakura smiled. The cards wouldn't let her down! 

"**_Flight card of Clow!_**

**_ I command thee!_**

**_ Do my bidding!_**

**_ Release!_**" 

Swift as lightning, wings appeared on her staff and she sat on it, levitating a few feet. Then she sped off, dust rippling in her wake as she rose higher and higher. Her long hair swirled against her face and back with the wind. The tie of her uniform flung itself in her face and she pushed it off with a free hand. Gripping the cool pink metal of the Clow Staff, Sakura's face was grim. 

She would capture this menace! 

***** 

In the park at Konsakura campus, Shimi cocked her head. A battle! Her red eyes glinting with battle light, a long rippling staff appeared in her hands. With raven's wings on her back, she flew up into the endless sky, following the aura of the card. She closed her eyes and with a flash the Hallucination card appeared in her hand. Holding it right above her face, she chanted, 

"**_Yuurei ako no chikara!_**

**_ Hisaki mitsu no yami!_**

**_ Hallucination caardu!_**" 

A billowy black spectre left the glowing card. The fierce wind that had blown up upon the card's release disappeared. When the spectre was fully formed, the spiritual being of Hallucination floated before Shimi. **_Mistress, what is your desire?_** The voice flowed along the breeze, sounding glamorous. Shimi smiled slowly, cruelly. "Attack the new foe. Defeat it." Shimi sped up once more. Now she was directly above the battle. 

Hallucination stepped in front of the new card, which took the form also of a woman. Filming bloodred eyes and mousy brown hair were among its features. It smiled the same way Shimi did. Shimi held the staff out right before her. It flickered, rippled, then turned into a long, slim black rapier. It was time to fight! 

The card held out a hand and the ground gave a great shudder and collapsed inward. Syaoran and Sakura were caught in the middle of the divide. Above the loud roar, Sakura's voice was heard shouting, "WHAT IS THIS?!" Now everyone stood divided on one side of the cliff or the other. The card closed its eyes and energy trickled into it. It faced Shimi, who oddly hadn't been affected by it. 

It held up a hand and a blast formed inside it. The blast raced at Shimi, who carelessly let out one hand to divert it off-course. It's red eyes glowed and an aura of danger spread up around it. The card changed forms into a black dragon. With a loud roar it went up into the air, flapping its unnaturally large wings. 

Shimi's eyes hardened and her raven wings reappeared. With a burst of strength, she, too, flew up into the air. Snarling angrily, the dragon shot a burst of fire from its mouth. Shimi moved to one side as the large glowing ball of heat exploded in contact with the nearest building, the post office. The dragon growled lowly in menace and Shimi smiled at it. Fakely, of course. 

Sakura opened her eyes again and saw Shimi and the dragon facing off. The dragon, its power was so strong... "SHIMI! ABUNAI!!!" She screamed to the silent Shimi. The dragon's eyes hardened and everything turned red. With a howl, Sakura felt herself being ripped apart. "Nani...?" she managed to croak before passing out. 

Shimi gripped her right arm and winced in pain. What was this creature? She closed her eyes and a dangerous black aura formed around her. Summoning the last of her strength, she sent an attack at the dragon, which howled in rage then disappeared. Shimi blacked out. Her wings disappeared and she fell seemingly lifeless from her high position and landed on the destruction, face down. 

***** 

What were those leaping flames? Some sort of explosion had totalled the post office. Was this magic? Did Sakura know? These thoughts were running through the Sakura-crazed head of Daidoujii Tomoyo. She had seen a red flare, then a black one. Whose work was this? Oh, Sakura must have been out, Li too. Tomoyo's amethyst eyes took on a look of intense hatred. 

"I will capture Sakura's heart." She voiced determinedly, her voice echoing in the long hall. 

"You are pathetic. Cowardly, I would say." Tomoyo whirled around to find the source of this cold voice. Yamino Dokumi stood in the hall, silver eyes blazing with coldness. Her voice cut into Tomoyo like ice. "What would you know? You don't even know me!" Dokumi merely smiled icily. "I know more than you want me to know." 

Tomoyo shivered despite herself. Dokumi walked past, heading for the door. "You're not allowed to go there you know." Her voice sounded lonely and forlorn in the long shimmering hall. Dokumi replied without turning back, "I do what I want." Dokumi disappeared behind the door. 

Tomoyo gathered up her resolve. She too walked through the door. The sight stunned her and left her gaping for air. Sakura, Syaoran, and Shimi were all unconscious on the ground and the post office was completely obliterated. But all the destruction on the ground was gone! How weird... 

She ran over to Sakura, oblivious to the fact Dokumi was watching her silently. She put Sakura's head on her lap. "Sakura! Wake up! SAKURA!" Tears fell from her eyes in a silent cascade, but still Sakura did not wake up. One tear hit Sakura's pale cheek and her emerald eyes fluttered open. "Syao-ran..." She managed to croak out, not noticing she was being held by Tomoyo. 

Another of Tomoyo's tears landed on her cheeks and she looked up. "Tomoyo-chan...?" She was confused. Why was Tomoyo here? How long had she been unconscious? 

***** 

Owari. 

That was sooo short. This episode was basically used as a filler and to introduce the main character of the next episode. Oh, and I needed something to introduce Kouri too. 

I hope you liked that, however short it was. 

POEM is the prequel to this, please read it. Its by *ripple-chan* and its pretty good. Oh, and Dokumi POST EPISODE THREE AND SM ROYAL ACT 8 NOW!!! 

Witch Magic 4 would be nice too. 

So anyway, does anyone actually like this? 

Yeah sure I got a few reviews, but PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! Onegai! 

Oh, and I feed flames to my Typhlosion. 

::screen darkens to show a humongous Typhlosion looming over everyone:: 

When it gets enough flames it will unleash a Flamethrower and destroy you ^^ 

Ja ne, 

yami no ako 


	5. Episode Five

"So a card is out on the loose, ne? This should be... _interesting_." Hayashibara Tsukimi smiled wickedly. "**I** shall get this one. They will never know what hit them." She waved a hand in front of her face and instantly she was clothed in the school fuku of Konsakura. "The upper hand... is now mine." 

Tsukimi's long white hair was shortened so it flowed only to her waist and her pale lavender eyes gleamed evilly. "Who would suspect Akuno Shizuki?" She snapped her fingers and she was transported away. 

In the shadows, Eriol's eyes gleamed. "She is far too overconfident. I shall rule this world." His midnight blue hair was barely visible in the moonlit darkness of the Dark Throne. Glowing white eyes stared out. "And there is no one who can stop me!" 

He laughed evilly. His plan was being put into action. "The Clow cards shall be mine!" With a dismissing wave of his hand, the droid who had followed Tsukimi all week to spy on her gave him all the collected data. "Soon, soon, the clan will be mine! MINE!" 

His last shout rang on deaf ears as the deserted Dark Throne gave a shudder. "Baka Tsukimi and her Dosei cards! I shall be unstoppable!" Haunting laughter rang through the halls as Eriol took a seat on the Dark Throne itself. 

"Haha!" 

FALLEN ANGEL, SILENT PRIESTESS 

WEATHER THE STORM!! 

The sky blacks out and the FASP logo shines a bloodred 

**_If it seems like you're losing out,_**

**_Just forget about losing!_**

**_Erase!_**

****

**Every little movement has a meaning!**

**You just have to weather the storm!**

**Weather the storm, weather the storm!**

****

****Shadows are falling all around; it is the time of haunting 

**_Darkness flows in all directions,_**

**_Don't have a fear of terror!_**

**_Dark!_**

**__**

**__All those who live are born to die!**

**So if your life is not your own,**

**Weather the storm!**

****

****A raven flies overhead the woods on campus park; evil is approaching 

**_One day, you'll see the light,_**

**_But 'till then...!_**

**_Life!_**

**__**

**__On my own, I hate to say,**

**Live life to the fittest, have no regrets!**

**Weather the storm!**

****

****A black-haired girl holds a slender staff gripped firmly in two hands 

**_Nothing is truly the good it seems,_**

**_I can tell you no less!_**

**_Evil!_**

**__**

**__As the clouds pass overhead,**

**Stay calm, stay with no emotion,**

**Weather the storm, weather the storm!**

The cast of FASP stands in a group pose; magic items held out 

FALLEN ANGEL, SILENT PRIESTESS 

Disclaimer: 

No, I do not own the original CCS characters. Blah, blah, blah and yadda yadda. 

Thanatos is the song of this one. Also Komm, Susser Todd, like always. Thanatos is Season One or Two ending at ****Sailormoon Millennia.Net****, ****under Neo Soundtracks. Listen to it if you want this episode heightened to be even better. 

Episode Five: 

The Deadly Darkness of Tsukimi 

The Aftermath of Defeat 

Darkness, always this blissful darkness that covered her vision. But now it was time to wake up. Yamino Shimi opened her red eyes and stared out at what should be debris. But to her shock and confusion, there was none. She got up and brushed the dirt off her. She had taken a big fall after blacking out. Last time she had opened her eyes she had been a hundred feet in the air! 

Luckily, she was fine. 

She saw Syaoran was still unconscious and Sakura was awake and talking to Daidoujii. She walked over to Sakura. "Kinomoto-san, I need to talk to you. Now." She could see Tomoyo's eyes narrow, but Sakura nodded weakly and gave Tomoyo a fake smile. "I know." Her emerald eyes were slightly downcast, cloudy. 

Tomoyo merely walked away and left Sakura stumbling. "Tomoyo-chan..." The hand that had reached out to Tomoyo went away, down at her side once more. "We failed." It was a sad statement. They had not caught the card. It had defeated them. "Hai, and we must succeed next time." Shimi kicked a small pebble with her heeled foot. 

"**There is no penalty for failure, only death**." Shimi's eyes flashed gold, then she put a hand to her mouth in shock. "I'm not myself anymore..." She walked off, leaving Sakura to go to Syaoran. "Syaoran! Wake up!" She shook his shoulders, sobbing raggedly. "SYAORAN!" Her anguished shriek was heard only by Dokumi, standing in the twilight of the night. Ever silent, ever watching. 

Always there. 

Syaoran finally opened his eyes and gasped out a "Sa-kura... you... okay?" Sakura, happy again, impulsively leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Syaoran blushed a little and finally got up to his feet. "What... was that?" He seemed disturbed, unsettled. "A Dosei card." Sakura's emerald eyes hardened and seemed devoid of emotion for a moment. 

Syaoran's amber eyes narrowed. "True. But it will be conquered. We will bring it down." Sakura grinned. "You're right, of course, Syaoran!" She hugged him tightly and it seemed she would never let go. 

***** 

Harue frowned. She had been defeated! How would she report that to Master. In the back of her mind, she could almost hear Fuyue say 'I told you so!' in that voice that made her blood run cold. Almost. Not quite. 

Her dear sister had left, deserted them. She was gone like the wind she dreamed upon. Swift, graceful, gone... Fuyue was just that. Gone. And the Master wanted her head already for failure. Already. This was just one more step down the road of failure, Harue thought sadly, wistfully. 

This was the end. 

"Master, I... I have... failed you." She whispered silently to the still air and as a crystalline tear slipped down her cheek she could hear a chuckle. {I KNEW YOU WOULD. YOU WERE TOO COCKY.} 

A light shimmered in the darkness and the Master formed. He was about twenty with dark blue hair and blazing white eyes. {GOODBYE HARUE.} He sent a blast of energy aimed at her heart and it went through. She gave a shriek as her death came to her. Swiftly, painfully. 

Master smiled. 

"Tsukimi, doesn't need to know I have my own empire." 

***** 

"Dusk unto dusk... 

Ashes to ashes... 

All who die 

Will rise again. 

Deliver us from light!" 

The ocean-blue eyes of Yamino Yuurei, Shimi's favorite cousin, pierced the darkness. Her eyes were deep, holding oceans of sorrow in them. Her whole life had been tragedy. Everything... tumbling down around her. Everyone she loved was cursed to die. Everyone... 

Her long, waist-length blonde hair tumbled down her back, into her face. She was alone again. Alone. Yuurei was always alone. She smiled wistfully, reminded of days when she was a naive child at age eleven, annoying the Clow Card Captors to hell. It had been fun. But fun that refused to last. 

Nothing really did last. Life was just a game, in all sincerity. 

Just a game. It was odd, how the most important thing to some people was just a game played by goddesses. It would never be real. Never. Yuurei sighed. She would be setting out for Tomoeda soon. But not yet. 

Not when she was still hurting inside. 

***** 

Yamino Dokumi frowned. That card was still at large. This wasn't good. Not good at all. She hated it when things didn't go according to plan. Baka Shimi... should've finished it off when you had the chance. She blew a chestnut lock out of her face and sighed. 

She looked over at the note she was holding. On it was her assignment. "Write about when you wanted to do something but you couldn't. It can be in story form, or poem form... This sounds like fun..." 

She started writing immediately. It wasn't often she actually got an interesting topic in class. Better make the best of it. She uncapped her purple feather pen. 

"_I Couldn't Do It_

_ Yamino Dokumi_

__

__I am fluttering, 

Like a silent feather 

Hovering in the air 

But I couldn't do it 

I couldn't take it 

A falling feather, 

Silently weeping inside 

I can't do it, 

And that's why it hurts 

I should've done it 

I wanted it so bad, 

But it wasn't mine 

No, I lost my chance 

Now it would probably never be mine 

I couldn't do it" 

She smiled, capped her pen, and awaited her flighty sister's barge into a supposedly PRIVATE room. Shimi chose that moment to race in, holding a black-and-red dress in her hands. "I went shopping." Dokumi sighed. It wasn't that her sister was a featherbrain, it was that her sister cared too much about clothes. 

What importance did clothes have to anything anyway? 

***** 

_Running. Hai, she was running. Running away from destiny. Her pink silk pajamas waved in the slight breeze and clouds formed overhead. Her long cherry blossom pink hair flowed in the breeze, a tattered red ribbon holding onto it. A glimpse of cherry red eyes were seen and then blackness came over it all._

Kageno Sakuya rubbed her eyes blearily and sighed with relief. It was just a dream. All just a dream. The cards Dosei were not really released, ne? Just in the dream. Just in the dream. 

"_And as I close my eyes_

_ Just to remember_

_ The dreams of yesterday..._" 

She smiled. It had to have all been a dream. Just a dream... 

"Sakuya-sama?" Her cousin, Takara, peeked her head in the door. "Your mother wants you. Now... She said it was urgent." Sakuya smiled to her cousin but she was mentally crying. 

This was how her dream had started! 

She wondered if she would change the dream by not going. But, iie. She couldn't do that. She had a responsibility to her mother and she would fulfill that no matter what happened. It would be okay. The dream wasn't real. 

It was merely a dream. 

Just a dream. 

Just a very _odd_ dream, as Sakuya would come to see. 

Just a dream. 

***** 

"Sakura..." Chiharu whispered, finally awakening after another long sleep. Why was she always tired? Why did she always close her eyes and nod off to sleep? 

Sakura would know. 

Because Sakura was behind all this yôkai magic. Sakura had to know. Chiharu knew with all her heart that this was an enemy--or friend--of Sakura's causing the yôkai attacks. 

If not, then the world was a way bigger place than Chiharu thought it was. Who else could be involved in magical mumbo-jumbo? 

It _was_ kind of odd how Sakura had never told them about this magic. But, Sakura must have had her reasons. It had to be Sakura or somebody doing this. 

Maybe that new girl Shimi. Maybe Dokumi. Maybe Syaoran, finally back. Maybe even Tomoyo. Chiharu doubted the last. Tomoyo just would NOT be involved in magical mumbo-jumbo. 

Chiharu walked over to her room and turned on the television to watch Dragon Ball. She would think more on this later. Right now... 

"Oh no! Not Buruma! How could they ever turn _her_ into a carrot?!" 

***** 

"Moonlight is the key..." Shimi looked thoughtfully at the small book she held in her hands. It was the kind of antique book a historian would love to examine--it wasn't even written in kanji. 

"_For the Evil shall be dispelled by the light of moonlight..._" She was reclining on a windowsill, her short black hair tied back with a red ribbon. "This Evil... Could it be this card?" She paused a moment, then looked at the passage once more. 

_Evil enchantments are spelled within this being. A Shapeshifter, it can change its form. The Chi of it is much and it is a worthy opponent. Not all powerful, but close to the Doom of the Five. It must be defeated quickly for the longer it remains in the outside realm, the more powerful it gets._

"Sounds about right... The Evil card, I guess..." 

Shimi slipped on a pair of sunglasses and raced out the door, blowing past her bewildered twin. "Time to go Card Captoring... Ja!" 

She reached Sakura's room and knocked on the door. 

No one answered. She frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not at all. 

***** 

Sakura and Syaoran were also looking for the card. Of course, they didn't know what it was, which complicated things. "Of all the cards to create, why this one!" Sakura cursed under breath bitterly. "I mean, what _is_ its purpose, be annoying! B-E annoying B-E A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G!" 

Syaoran could barely stifle his laugh at this, making Sakura look at him and frown in an irritated manner. "Syao_ran_!" "Gomen, gomen." Syaoran held his hands up in mock surrender. 

A loud roar was heard behind them. 

The two paused for a moment, before turning around and staring into the eyes of a gigantic panther. "RUN!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and Syaoran screamed with her! 

The card was back and there was no telling what it would do this time! 

*Owari* 

So, will Shimi find S+S in time? Will Sakuya get a clue? Will Tomoyo actually figure out Sakura is not in love with her? 

I dunno. 

Anyway, our heroes are in a delightful pickle, aren't they? The longer they delay in capturing this card, the more powerful it gets! 

I wonder if they'll capture it next chapter. 

Onto more interesting things... 

Who's your favorite character: 

A: Sakura 

B: Syaoran 

C: Tomoyo 

D: Shimi 

E: Dokumi 

F: Ryuu 

G: Eriol 

H: Tsukimi 

I: Himeko 

J: Sakuya 

K: Kouri 

L: Spectre Lady 

M: Spectre Man (Clow) 

N: Hallucination [i know it isn't a character] 

O: The new card [i know it isn't a character] 

Vote and let me know so I can do a character special on one of those characters. 

Oh, and read fics by my other alias twisted panchan, okay? So far all the fics there are DBZ but... 

yami no ako 


End file.
